DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA
by LovelssPrincss
Summary: Las batallas no son solamente aquellas en las que se lucha contra el enemigo sino que también nosotros libramos muchas de ellas en nuestro interior... [TERMINADO]
1. Capítulo 1

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**Capítulo I**  
  
Ésa podría haber sido una noche hermosísima. La luna y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo, no había ni una tan sola nube y la brisa soplaba lentamente, haciendo una delicada música al pasar entre las ramas de los árboles. Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas, para la joven Okashira de los Onniwabanshu, ésta era la más gris y triste de las noches...  
  
Su Aoshi-sama estaba acostado en su futón y se encontraba mal... muy mal... Tenía graves heridas por todo su cuerpo y era presa de una fiebre altísima desde hacía dos días. Ella se había negado a irse de su lado, pese a la insistencia de Okón y Omasu de tomar relevo para cuidar a su ex lider. Él era el hombre que más amaba en esta vida y por nada del mundo se movería de ahí.  
  
- Maldita Chimenea... -pensaba, mientras cambiaba las compresas de la frente de Aoshi.- Con mucho gusto iría a matarlo con mis propias manos... si no fuera porque está en las mismas condiciones que Aoshi-sama...  
  
Hacía más de dos semanas, Aoshi-sama había partido sin siquiera despedirse, justo enmedio de una pacífica noche como ésta. Misao temía que su ausencia se debiera a algo peligroso y estaba en lo correcto: Goro Fujita, mejor conocido como Hajime Saito, lo había convocado para una misión especialmente riesgosa. No tenían mucho tiempo, por lo que no pudo pedir ayuda a Battousai y partieron únicamente ellos dos más el Pelos de Escoba. La misión había sido cumplida con éxito, aunque los tres habían quedado muy mal heridos.  
- Debería estar furiosa con usted... -murmuró.- Si me hubiese llevado, podría haberlos ayudado. Pero, como siempre, me hizo a un lado... ¡Y a pesar de ello, no soy capaz enfurecerme con usted!  
  
Bueno... quizás si estaba un poco resentida con él. Había pasado dos de las peores semanas de su vida... Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había marchado, buscó por todas partes alguna pista de a dónde podría haber ido, pero ¡nada! Hasta que tuvo la genial idea de ir a buscar a la Chimenea Andante para ver si sabía algo al respecto y se encontró con la sorpresa de que había partido justo el mismo día que Aoshi, por lo que no fue difícil deducir que se trataba de alguna peligrosa misión.  
- Me preocupé mucho... ¿sabe? -murmuraba mientras observaba el rostro de su amado.- Cada día que pasaba era más angutioso que el anterior, sin saber dónde se encontraba, si estaba bien, si seguía con vida... Pero agradezco a Kami-sama que ya se encuentra usted aquí, que a pesar de todas las heridas de su cuerpo y de su alma, sobrevivirá... Y yo seguiré aquí, a su lado, esperándolo eternamente...  
  
¡Se veía tan dulce cuando dormía! Ella podría haber pasado horas y horas contemplando su bello rostro, enmarcado por esos mechones de ébano que caían sobre su frente. Lucía tan frágil, tan indifenso, tan... No sabía ni siquiera con qué palabras describirlo. Sólo sabía que entre más lo observaba, más sentía en su corazón arder el fuego del amor, creciendo esa llama hasta el infinito...  
  
Acercó con cuidado sus dedos al rostro de Aoshi, lo suficiente como para sentir el calor que irradiaba, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Sentía unos deseos inmensos de acariciarlo suavemente, pero sencillamente no se atrevía. ¿Y si despertaba de repente y la pescaba "in fraganti"? ¡Qué vergüenza! Sin embargo... Su rostro era tan bello... Y ella lo amaba tanto... Y deseaba tanto sentir el contacto de su piel...  
  
Su mano se posó delicadamente en la mejilla de su amado, acariciando el hermoso rostro del ex-Okashira. Aoshi se movió levemente, haciendo que Misao retirase inmediatamente la mano, pero al ver que no estaba despierto, siguió con su tierna caricia.  
  
Los ojos de Misao se abrieron de par en par... La expresión del rostro de Aoshi había cambiado y sencillamente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

[...]  
  
Abrió los ojos y se precató de que todo estaba oscuro aún. No debían ser más de las tres de la madrugada... Pero... ¿dónde se encontraba? Todo su cuerpo le dolía y se sentía un poco desubicado, hasta que se fijó que se trataba de su habitación en el Aoiya.  
  
Giró un poco su cabeza y pudo ver a su lado una silueta que le era muy familiar.  
- Misao... -murmuró. La chica había sido vencida por el sueño, luego de dos largas noches sin dormir, y estaba recostada a su lado. Un rayo de Luna penetraba por la ventana e iluminaba su tierno rostro. Sintió un gran alivio al verla: Era la señal de que la pesadilla de los últimos días había terminado.  
  
A pesar de encontrarse ya en tiempos de paz, seguían existiendo muchas peligros y Saito no dudaba en pedir su ayuda cada vez que debían enfrentarse a algún enemigo o enfrascarse en alguna misión especialmente peligrosa. Ésta vez había habido una falla en el plan del Lobo (¡Quién lo diría!) y por ello habían salido muy mal parados de la misión, aunque ésta hubiese sido cumplida.  
  
_FLASH BACK  
_  
- ¿Estás listo, Shinomori? -dijo Saito encendiendo su quinto cigarrillo en media hora.  
- Listo. -respondió fríamente.  
- ¿Cómo hiciste para que la Comadreja no te siguiera esta vez? -preguntó Cho con curiosidad. Al oír la palabra "Comadreja", se volvió a él con la más gélida de las miradas.  
- Bueno, eso no nos interesa ahorita. -prosiguió Saito.- Tenemos el tiempo en contra para ésta misión, así que debemos partir inmediatamente. Y sólo reza, Shinomori, para que en verdad la Comadreja no te esté siguiendo ésta vez, porque las misiones en las que nos hemnos visto enfrascados las veces anteriores son un juego de niños comparados con ésta.  
- Ya lo habías dicho. -respondió secamente Aoshi. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en llamar a Misao con ese estúpido apodo? Realmente le molestaba eso, aunque no comprendía por qué.  
  
Partieron enseguida. Los tres iban silenciosos, adentrándose en el bosque. La noche estaba oscura como boca de Sai... digo, Lobo, por lo que iban con prisa, pero a la vez con sigilo.  
  
Él sabía que Misao se angustiaría al darse cuenta de su ausencia, pero ésta vez por ningún motivo podía exponerse a que los siguiera. Cualquier cosa podía suceder y no quería que ella saliera lastimada en éste asunto. Así que no dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Okina, que partiría ese día y quemó cualquier evidencia que pudiera indicar a dónde se llevaría a cabo. Odiaba tener que preocupar a Misao, que al fin y al cabo era la única que se interesaba por su bienestar, pero era un mal necesario.  
- ¿Pensando en la Comadreja? -le dijo de repende Saito. Se sorprendió demasiado como para molestarse por el apodo y sin embargo, mantuvo la fría expresión de siempre.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo, con un dejo de simplicidad.  
- No en vano me llaman lobo. -dijo con ironía.- Simplemente sé que estás preocupado por esa chica. Sabes que la pequeña Comadreja sufriría mucho si no logras volver con vida.  
- Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir. -dijo Aoshi sin volverlo a ver y sin cambiar siquiera la frialdad de su mirada, a pesar de que su interior se derretía al pensar que diría lo que iba a decir:- Tengo alguien por quien luchar y mientras ella me espere, no me dejaré matar...  
  
_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_  
  
Y así había sido. La misión fue dura, sumamente dura, habían permanecido durante días enteros observando y rastreando los movimientos del enemigo, buscando la manera de vencer, y habían ganado la batalla final, pagando casi con sus vidas por un error que ya no valía la pena recordar.  
  
Aún no sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para volver, dejando atrás a Saito y a Cho con la seguridad de que ellos se las arreglarían solos para regresar, y llegando a Kyoto casi a rastras, cansado, agotado y malherido... ¡No quería darle a Misao ni un instante más de preocupación por su ausencia! Por lo que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano había conseguido llegar al Aoiya... Y no recordaba más...  
  
Y ahora aquí estaba, acostado en su futón y observando la pausada respiración de la joven que tenía al lado. La madrugada se había tornado un poco fría, por lo que se incorporó lentamente y con toda la delicadeza que pudo, la cubrió con la misma manta con la que estaba cubierto él. Así evitaría que se resfriara.  
  
Llevó una mano a su propio rostro. Sentía algo muy extraño en él desde que había despertado... Algo así como un tenue sendero de calor, como una caricia aún tangible, pero muy levemente... Y era una sensación tan dulce y placentera... Pensó que había sido sólo un sueño en el que Misao acariciaba su rostro, pero podía sentirlo ahora, aún después de tanto rato despierto, recordando lo que había sucedido... Podía sentir el delicado calor que irradiaba su delicada mano al posarse en su rostro, con la misma suavidad de una rosa...  
  
¿En verdad había sido un sueño? Porque entonces, había sido un sueño muy hermoso...

[...]  
  
Omasu se llevó la sorpresa de su vida esa mañana, al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Aoshi y encontrarlo tanto a él como a Misao dormidos profundamente, con la cabeza de ella recostada en el pecho de su amado. ¿Será que había sucedido algo entre ellos dos? No lo sabía, pero por ningún motivo pensaba arruinar esa dulce escena. Cerró la puerta muy despacio y sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar a Misao, quien entre sueños y con la más dulce sonrisa en sus labios, susurraba...  
  
"Me ha sonreído entre sueños... mientras acariciaba su rostro..."

-----------------------------------------  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Esto es algo así como un fic de "prueba". No es que sea mi primer fic, pero sí es la primera vez que escribo sobre ésta pareja, que es mi favorita de RK  
  
Opiniones, dudas, tomatazos, virus y demás, mándenme un e-mail o déjenme un review  
  
Lita Kino


	2. Capítulo 2

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA.**  
  
**Capítulo II**  
  
Cuando Misao despertó, el sol se encontraba ya muy alto en el cielo. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida, mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de su Aoshi-sama... ¡Un momento! ¿¿Dónde estaba Aoshi-sama?? Observó a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba solamente ella, justo enmedio del futón y con las mantas revueltas a su alrededor. No pudo resistir la tentación de estrechar esas mantas entre sus brazos... ¡Aún podía sentir el leve aroma de Aoshi impregnadas en ellas! Pero tuvo que salir de su ensoñación para ir a buscarlo, aunque no necesitaba ser muy lista para saber en donde se encontraba...  
  
Aoshi mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Se encontraba sentado en posición de Loto, con la diferencia de que no vestía sus ropas habituales, sino una ligera yukata, para evitar lastimar sus heridas. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de unas pisadas muy fuertes y que cada vez se acercaba más y más... Quienquiera que estuviese subiendo los escalones del templo, seguro los estaba resquebrajando a cada paso que daba... Y él tenía la leve sospecha de quién se trataba.  
- ¡Aoshi-sama! -exclamó.- ¿¿Qué está haciendo aquí?  
- Meditando, supongo... -respondió sin siquiera abrir los ojos, con fría voz y un leve aire de sarcasmo, ante una pregunta un tanto tonta. Definitivamente le estaba haciendo mal haber pasado las últimas semanas con aquel Lobo de Saito.  
- ¡Pues no debería estar aquí! -dijo ella, pasando por alto la respuesta anterior.- A penas ayer ardía aún por la fiebre. ¡Debe regresar inmediatamente a su habitación!  
  
Aoshi no respondió. Sabía que si se negaba, la chica se enfadaría con él, además de que imaginaba lo mal que la había hecho pasar con su partida inesperada. Así que prefirió llevar la fiesta en paz con ella e irse de regreso a su habitación antes de que se acordara de reclamarle por haberse ido sin decirle nada. Misao se sorprendió un poco al verlo levantarse e irse lentamente, mientras ella lo ayudaba, pero por lo menos eso le daba algo de alivio.  
  
Luego de asegurarse que su Aoshi-sama quedara de nuevo en el lugar donde debía, se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y luego a la cocina a buscar una palangana con agua, puesto que debía cambiar los vendajes del apuesto ninja. Ahí se encontró con Omasu, quien la miraba de reojo, con unas ansias enormes de preguntarle el por qué de la escena que había presenciado esta mañana, pero dudando en hacerlo... Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más.  
- Misao... - ¿Qué sucede, Omasu?  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Hazla.  
- Ehh... Anoche... ¿sucedió algo... entre Aoshi-san y tú?

[...]  
  
Aoshi vio las mantas revueltas sobre su futón y no pudo más que recordar el despertar de esa tibia mañana. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos de hielo fueron los cabellos azabaches de Misao, que estaba tiernamente recostada sobre su pecho y lo rodeaba con sus brazos...  
  
Había sentido un poco de sorpresa al verla, hasta que recordó que él mismo, la noche (o más bien madrugada) anterior la había cobijado bajo su misma manta, para que no estuviese tan expuesta al frío de la que se colaba por las ventanas.  
  
No sabía por qué, pero sencillamente no había podido dejar de observarla e incluso de recordar aquellos tiempos en los que ella era una niña...  
  
_FLASH BACK_  
  
- ¡Aoshi-sama! ¡Aoshi-sama! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! -gritaba la pequeña Misao, en esa noche tormentosa, mientras entraba corriendo en la habitación del joven y se abrazaba de su costado. Él la separó de su cuerpo delicadamente y se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura de la chiquilla, que no tenía más que cinco años.  
- ¿Miedo de qué? -le preguntó, fijando su ya fría mirada en ella. En eso, una gran luz penetró desde afuera, seguida del estruendoso ruido, haciendo que la pequeña niña saltara del terror y se abrazara con todas sus fuerzas a él.  
- Los rayos... -dijo sollozando.- Puedo... ¿puedo dormir con usted? -agregó, mientras lo observaba con los ojos llorosos. La mirada del joven Okashira se suavizó ante la niña, asintiendo su cabeza como respuesta.  
  
La pequeña se abrazó al cuerpo de su protector y apoyando su pequeña cabeza en el pecho del apuesto joven de los ojos de hielo, se quedó dormida con la suave música de los latidos de su corazón.  
  
_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_  
  
No pudo evitar hacer la analogía de aquella escena con la que había visto ésta mañana... Con la pequeña diferencia de que ya no se trataba de una pequeña niña de cinco años atemorizada por la tormenta la que había dormido abrazada a él, sino de una hermosa joven... Y por alguna extraña razón se había sentido muy bien al sentirla tan cerca, tan inocente, tan indefensa, tan... No sabía ni como decirlo. Sólo podía reafirmar lo que había dicho ya dos veces a Saito: Que mientras ella estuviese, mientras tuviese que protegerla, no moriría...  
  
Con todo el cuidado del mundo se había levantado, procurando no despertarla. Sabía que estaría muy cansada, así que prefirió dejarla donde estaba e ir al templo. Aún le dolía todo su cuerpo, pero no quería estar encerrado y acostado todo el día en su habitación (Prefería estar encerrado y sentado todo el día en el templo :S). Claro que debería haberse imaginado que en cuanto ella despertara, lo obligaría de la manera que sea a volver ahí...

[...]  
  
Misao se volvió a verla con un rostro de sorpresa, como si no comprendiese bien la pregunta. ¿A qué se deía ese cuestionamiento? Entonces se dió cuenta de que la palangana ya se había rebalsado con el agua y luego de decírse mentalmente: "¡Tonta de mí!", y dejar de verter agua en ella, le respondió:  
- Pues... No. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Porque... porque ahora que entré a la habitación, encontré que ustedes dos... estaban... durmiendo... y tú... lo estabas abrazando... y recostada en su pecho.  
- ¿¡¿¡Quéee!?!? -el grito de Misao se escuchó por todo el Aoiya. Pero era tan común escucharla gritar que nadie le hizo mucho caso. Pero estaba sorprendida... Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que se había dormido... ¡Mucho menos recordaba haberlo abrazado!  
- Fue por eso que yo pensé que había pasado algo con ustedes... -agregó.  
- No le habrás dicho nada a Jiya, ¿¿verdad?? -fue lo primero que logró articular. Ya mucho era haber tenido un Aoshi moribundo como para que Okina terminase de matarlo pensando cualquier cosa con su hentai mente.  
- No, claro que no... Es que yo simplemente me sorprendí al ver esa escena...  
  
Pero entonces en la mente de Misao apareció otro pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle... ¿Qué habría pensado Aoshi-sama al despertar...? Con sólo imaginarse la idea, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, como si fuese tinta que se esparce.  
- ¿Y tú no viste a qué hora despertó Aoshi-sama? -preguntó.  
- Muy temprano. -contestó Omasu.- Solamente lo vi partir en dirección al templo, sin siquiera volverse a ver a nadie ni mucho menos articular palabra - Ya veo... -dijo ella, mientras se quedaba pensativa. Luego agregó:- ¿Me harías un favor?  
- Claro.  
- No le digas a nadie lo que viste. ¡Y cuando digo a nadie, me refiero estrictamente A NADIE! ¡Ni siquiera a Okon!  
- Está bien... -dijo Omasu, mientras pensaba: "¡Lástima! Eso podría haber sido la comidilla de todo un mes..." Pero sabía que era mejor callarse, so pena de morir lenta y dolorosamente bajo las kunais de la Okashira si llegaba a abrir la boca.  
- Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿dónde están todos?  
- Okina salió a visitar a su amigo Akiyoshi y Okon, Shiro y Kuro fueron a hacer las compras, pero al parecer se han retrasado.  
- Está bien. Yo iré a cambiar los vendajes de Aoshi-sama. -Tomó las cosas y salió rumbo a la habitación de Aoshi, no sin antes volverse y repetirle:- ¡Ni una tan sola palabra!  
  
Al llegar, lo encontró en su clásica posición de siempre y con los ojos cerrados. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención, por si no había notado su presencia y dijo:  
- Aoshi-sama, es hora de cambiar sus vendajes.  
  
El joven ex-Okashira solamente asintió. Misao puso a un lado de él la palangana con agua, los ungüentos y los vendajes nuevos y con toda la delicadeza del mundo descubrió el pecho y la espalda de Aoshi, bajando un poco la yukata.  
  
Suavemente quitó los vendajes viejos que cubrían las heridas de su amado y comenzó a aplicar el ungüento. Se tardó un poco más de lo que debía en hacerlo porque sencillamente no podía dejar de tocar la piel del hombre que tanto amaba... Observaba detenidamente las muchas cicatrices que ya poseía, fruto de sus antiguas batallas, y adivinaba que muchas de las heridas que ahora tenía se sumarían a ellas... Y aunque a muchos ésto les pareciese una imperfección, para ella éstos relieves contaban la historia del cruel pasado del apuesto joven y de cómo gracias a éste, había llegado a transformarse en el hombre que era ahora... En el hombre que a pesar de ser más frío que el hielo, había logrado encender y avivar la llama del amor dentro de su joven corazón...  
  
Aoshi observaba a Misao, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que sus manos no estaban siendo guiadas ya por el afán de curarle, sino que sus suaves movimientos se habían transformado en una bella caricia que en el fondo de su ser no quería que llegara a su fin. No se explicaba por qué se sentía tan bien... tan... ¿feliz? ¿Era acaso esto la felicidad? Y sin embargo, a pesar de la maraña de pensamientos y ¿sentimientos? que lo circundaban, su mirada continuaba siendo fría y templada...  
  
Misao se percató de que Aoshi se encontraba mirándola... Y al sentir esa gélida mirada sobre ella, detuvo inmediatamente el camino que sus manos habían estado trazando. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar y procedió en silencio a vendarlo de nuevo. El aire se volvió un poco denso en el lugar, por lo que en cuanto terminó su labor, decidió retirarse.  
- Misao... -escuchó la fría voz de Aoshi, justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta.  
- ¿Sí? -respondió ella, volviéndose hacia él.  
- ... Gracias...  
  
Por un segundo creyó ver que la mirada de su Aoshi-sama se suavizaba... Y aunque no sabía si ésto había sido tan sólo su imaginación, se sintió inmensamente feliz...  
  
_¿CONTINUARÁ?_

---------------------------------------

NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
¿Por qué ese flash back? Pues porque está cayendo una mega tormenta y a mí si me dan miedo :'( ¡¡Quiero un Aoshi para abrazar!! BUAAAAA!!!  
  
Ejem (Lita recupera la compostura)  
  
¡¡Holas!!  
  
Wow!! Seis reviews en mi primer día ¡Yo sabía que sería un éxito! XD (Ya me estoy pareciendo a Hiko Seijuro :P) Pero la verdad es que sólo por eso he decidido darle continuidad. Si no le gustaba a nadie, pues lo continuaba pero pa' guardármelo y todos felices, pero si les ha gustado, mucho que mejor!  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
Pau, Dark, Tomoe, Naoko, L-K, Crystal-dono, Aska, Ishida, Chi2-chan.  
  
Éste capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiguita Monstruo :P ¡Gracias por alentarme a escribir!  
También a Ale Sanz (mi amiguita Zamorana) y a Milton-sama (Que si supiera lo que significa -sama, seguro soltaría un suspiro de "Niña incorregible que no me deja de tratar así...") por el sacrificio de leerse toda la historia de Aoshi y Misao que muy afanosamente les conté por messenger, para que más o menos entendieran sobre qué diantres era lo que estaba escribiendo :P  
  
Y no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar porque me tienen que hacer unas reparaciones en la compu :S ¡Pero no duden que volveré!  
  
Lita Kino. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA.**  
  
**Capítulo III  
**  
La vida se normalizó muy pronto en el Aoiya. Había más clientela que nunca, (aunque cada día llegaban menos jovencitas por el extraño rumor de que en el lugar rondaba un viejo hentai); Aoshi se había recuperado bastante bien y, pese a las sugerencias de Misao de que descansara unos días más, había vuelto a sus meditaciones. Ella seguía llevándole el té y contándole cuanta anécdota graciosa se le venía a la mente, con su clásica alegría y jovialidad.  
  
Sin embargo, Aoshi parecía más frío que nunca...  
  
- ¿Habrá sido un sueño? -Pensaba Misao recostada en un árbol mientras observaba el cielo azul, como los ojos de su amado.- ¿Habrá sido sólo un sueño aquella sonrisa entre sus sueños y aquella leve calidez de su mirada? A veces no comprendo por qué sostengo esta estúpida esperanza de que algún día las cosas cambiarán... de que algún día lograré entrar en su corazón, que confíe en mí, que abra su alma a mí... ¡Kami! Estoy tan enamorada de él... Siento algo tan, pero tan grande dentro de mi... Y tan grande es, que incluso duele... ¡Es como si este amor no cupiese más en mi pecho! Pero por mucho que yo lo ame, por mucha esperanza que tenga... El no me amará... eso simplemente no sucederá... ¡Tengo que metermelo en la cabeza! ¡NO SUCEDERÁ! Aunque... la esperanza...  
  
Detestaba eso... Sus pensamientos volaban primero en una dirección y luego en otra y dejaban su corazón confundido...  
  
Por un lado estaba la esperanza: Esa chispa que la hacía levantarse cada mañana y acostarse cada noche, confiando en que las cosas mejorarían, en que los sueños suelen realizarse si se tiene la suficiente fe en ellos. Pero, por otro lado, estaba la cruel realidad: El tiempo seguía pasando y nada cambiaba... Todo seguía tan estático como siempre, lo que la hacía ver cada vez más lejos la realización de aquello que tanto ansiaba...

...  
  
A veces es bueno estar sólos con nuestros pensamientos... Lo malo es cuando se llega a pensar demasiado en un mismo asunto hasta que queda grabado en la mente... y en el corazón...  
  
Aoshi Shinomori se asustó cuando éste pensamiento atravesó su mente. Su corazón rápidamente se agitó, al igual que su respiración... De pronto había caído en la cuenta de que le había sucedido justamente eso: Sin siquiera notarlo, llevaba semanas pensando mucho en la joven Okashira... Desde mucho antes de partir en su última misión...  
  
Bueno, en realidad no era tan extraño que pensara en ella, ¿no? Se trataba de la Okashira de los Onniwabanshu; era su protegida, la única persona que en verdad se interesaba en él... Era una de las escasas personas con las que él hablaba con frases de más de cuatro palabras e incluso habían ocasiones en que solamente la veía a ella en todo el día, puesto que se iba a meditar muy temprano por la mañana y en ocasiones volvía muy entrada la noche...  
  
Pero no se trataba sólo del pensar... Había comenzado a... sentir...  
  
No es que careciese de sentimientos. Él mismo estaba consciente de que la aparente frialdad que mostraba a todos no era más que una coraza para protegerse; una coraza que su dura vida le había forjado poco a poco. Sin embargo, este sentimiento que rondaba su corazón era algo tan nuevo... que no sabía lo que era. Solamente sabía que de un tiempo para acá, le agradaba más la compañía de la joven Misao... e incluso le estaba costando más que nunca mantener su temple frío y distante con ella...  
  
Últimamente había tratado de recuperar la compostura con respecto a ello y volver a su fría normalidad. Y sin embargo en su mente rondaban tantos pensamientos... Y en su corazón tantas sensasiones...  
  
¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

...  
  
Finalmente se había marchado el último cliente del almuerzo en el Aoiya. Ahora solamente debían ordenar cada una de las mesas, fregar los platos y demás utensilios y luego podrían... comenzar a preparar la cena...  
  
Misao se sentía un poco agotada. Habían tenido más trabajo de lo usual y no podía permitirse tomar un respiro aún. Pero sabía que si continuaba trabajando duro, el tiempo pasaría más rápido y podría ir a descansar más pronto. Lo malo era que aunque su cuerpo se encontraba ahí, ordenando las mesas del Aoiya, su corazón se encontraba en un lugar no tan lejano... Específicamente en el templo...  
  
- ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi mente? -se preguntaba.- ¿Qué clase de masoquista seré, que gusto de mortificarme pensando en alguien que definitivamente no piensa en mí? Seguro que en su mente sólo existe el templo y el té.  
- ¡MISAO! -la joven Okashira tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos ante el grito de Okon.- ¿Qué te sucede? Van tres veces que te llamo y no me escuchas... ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?  
- Ehh... ¡En nada! -respondió alegremente la joven, aunque Okon no le creyó ni una palabra.  
- Bueno, pues mejor apresúrate, que se hace tarde y no saldremos a tiempo con la cena si sigues quedándote en la Luna...  
  
Misao se dio prisa y decidió tomarse un tiempo para llevarle el té y algo de comer a Aoshi-sama. A pesar de que su mente le repetía a cada instante que era una tontería tomarse tantas molestias con alguien que ni se enteraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo... Su corazón le exigía ir a ver a aquel que le daba las fuerzas para seguir latiendo, muy a pesar de que éste sentimiento no fuese recíproco...  
  
Haciéndole caso a los impulsos de éste último, se apresuró al lugar y abrió la puerta suavemente, pudiendo observar la rígida pose del ex-Okashira, como si de una roca se tratase.  
- Le he traído su té y algo de comer, Aoshi-sama. -dijo ella. Aoshi asintió levemente y ella hizo rápidamente la ceremonia. Él ni siquiera la observaba ni mucho menos cambiaba su postura... Y al observar ésto, la mente de Misao hizo a un lado a su corazón.  
- Con permiso... -dijo y se fue, dejando a Aoshi solo con el pocillo de te y la bandeja de comida frente a sí.  
  
- ¿Lo viste? -le decía su mente.- ¡Ni siquiera se movió! ¡Incluso las rocas están más animadas que él!  
- Pero yo lo amo... -le respondía su corazón.- Y por ello lo acepto tal como es.  
- ¡Bah! ¿De qué te vale amar a un tipo que nunca (y óyeme bien: NUNCA) te amará?  
- El amor todo lo espera... todo lo puede.  
- ¡Esos son idealismos absurdos! Estuvo bien marcharse de ahí. ¡Ni siquiera deberíamos haber venido! Además que si tanto quiere a sus pensamientos, ¡entonces que se quede con ellos!  
- Pero.  
- ¡Nada de peros! El amor debe ser algo hermoso, no un sufrimiento eterno. Y si sólo causa penas y tristezas, entonces hay que erradicarlo...  
  
Mientras tanto, en el templo, Aoshi solamente observaba la taza de té, que incluso ya había dejado de humear. ¿Por qué ella se había ido? Cuando no podía acompañarlo en su hora del té, generalmente se excusaba dándole alguna explicación... Jamás se iba tan deprisa como ahora... ¿Será que estaba molesta por algo? Las dos últimas palabras que había dicho, iban en un tono demasiado formal, tanto que incluso parecía... distante.  
  
No sabía por qué, pero de pronto incluso las ganas de beber el té se le habían quitado... Pero... ¿Por qué? No comprendía por qué se sentía tan extraño ante el abandono de la joven Okashira. ¿Tan... acostumbrado estaba ya a su compañía? No sabía si "acostumbrado" era la palabra correcta, puesto que una costumbre es algo que puede hacerse casi mecánicamente, sin pensarlo ni mucho menos... sentirlo...  
  
Pero... ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué significaba tener tantos pensamientos con respecto a ella? ¿Qué quería decir esa extraña sensación en su pecho? Decidió que lo mejor era salir del templo. Su mente estaba tan perturbada que no conseguiría volver a concentrarse para seguir meditando. Mejor iría a arreglar las cuentas del Aoiya, pues quizás le haría bien el cambio de actividad. Sin embargo seguía sin lograr que sus pensamientos se centraran.  
- ¿Qué me está sucediendo? -pensaba. Y tan distraído y ensimismado iba que por equivocación, en lugar de entrar a la habitación donde solía llevar las cuentas, entró a otra habitación... Justamente la habitación de Misao...  
  
Observó detenidamente a su alrededor y al identificar en dónde se encontraba, dio inmediatamente la vuelta para salir. Pero casualmente observó un cuadernillo que se encontraba por ahí y que probablemente el viento había abierto. Le llamó la atención la caligrafía inconfundible de Misao, sumamente perfecta; además de la delicadeza en el trazo de cada kanji, evidenciando que el escrito había sido echo con mucho esmero. Y de una manera casi inconsciente leyó la única frase que contenía la hoja...  
  
"Y aunque él no me ame... yo lo amo..."

...  
  
- Aoshi, ¿qué te sucede? -preguntó Okina.  
- ¿Ehh? -contestó él, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
- Te he pedido que me pases los panecillos de arroz.  
- Gomen... Aquí tienes.  
- Arigato.  
  
La cena transcurría bastante calmada. Sin embargo, Okina miraba muy fijamente a Aoshi, quien desde la tarde se encontraba aún más silencioso que de costumbre, con la mirada perdida en algún punto distante mientras hacía las cosas de una manera mecánica. Estaba seguro que si en lugar de comida le hubiesen puesto las kunais de Misao, se las hubiese tragado sin siquiera darse cuenta...  
  
El joven de los fríos ojos azules observaba muy levemente a Misao, quien se encontraba comiendo en silencio y con la vista baja. De vez en cuando contestaba a los comentarios de los demás Onnis, pero por lo demás, parecía concentrarse mucho en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto, sus ojos verdes chocaron con la fría mirada de Aoshi, haciendo que ambos cambiasen el rumbo de sus miradas.  
  
Aoshi terminó rápidamente de cenar y se levantó de la mesa, diciendo que se encontraba un poco agotado y que se retiraría temprano a su habitación. Antes de salir del lugar, dirigió una rápida mirada a la joven Okashira y se marchó. Los demás parecían no notar nada anormal. Sin embargo, Okina había estado muy atento a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de ambos. Algo estaba sucediendo aquí... y él necesitaba saberlo...  
  
_¿CONTINUARÁ?_  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holas!!  
  
Así que ahora tenemos dos chicos confundidos... Un Aoshi que no sabe qué diablos le sucede y una Misao que se está cansando de tanto esperar. (Y en ese aspecto la comprendo... Snif)  
  
¿Qué sucederá con estos chicos? Pues... ¡No lo sé! :P Pero por si acaso, estén pendientes de los próximos capítulos de "Después de la Batalla" y así podrán ver que las batallas no son solamente aquellas en las que se lucha contra el enemigo; sino que también nosotros libramos muchas de ellas en nuestro interior.  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a las chicas de la ACSH: "Asociación de Chicas Sin Hombre", asociación a la cual tengo la dicha (o desgracia ¬¬) de pertenecer.  
  
Agradecimientos a: Naoko LK, Aska Ishida, Rurouni-Andrea, Mikomi Shinomori, Dark Tomoe, Misao ShinomoriAoshi, Shinta Girl, Alma y M.S Arashi Sumeragi. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y nos vemos pronto ;)  
  
Lita Kino.


	4. Capítulo 4

**DESPUES DE LA BATALLA.**  
  
**Capítulo 4**  
  
Aoshi se encerró en su oscura habitación. La verdad es que aún no salía de su asombro ante la corta pero significativa frase que había leído aquella tarde, escrita del puño y letra de la joven Misao.  
  
"Y aunque él no me ame... yo lo amo..."  
  
Esas pocas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su interior... Y de ella se habían desencadenado un torrente de pensamientos que sencillamente no podía controlar.  
- Misao... ¿está enamorada? -pensaba. Podía comprender que la chica sintiese amor por alguien. Al fin y al cabo y muy a pesar suyo, debía reconocer que ya no era para nada una niña. Había crecido no sólo físicamente, sino que ya mostraba una mente más centrada y prueba de ello era lo bien que se había desempeñado como Okashira desde que tomó el mando de los Onniwabanshu hasta la fecha. Pero... ¿de quién estaba enamorada? Él creía conocer a todos los amigos de Misao en Kyoto, puesto que solían llegar algunas veces al Aoiya, pero al analizarlos individualmente, cada uno de ellos le pareció más improbable que el anterior como posible amor de Misao.  
  
Pero dejando un poco de lado el hecho de quién podría ser el "amado misterioso" de la joven Okashira, también había otro detalle... Que sea quien fuese, esa persona no le correspondía.  
- ¿Cómo es posible? -se preguntaba Aoshi.- ¿Cómo puede existir alguien que no corresponda a los sentimientos de Misao? Ella es una persona tan alegre, tan jovial, tan... ¡viva! Y a pesar de lo impulsiva que es, sabe comportarse cuando la situación lo amerita. Simplemente no comprendo como alguien puede no quererla... Cualquiera se sentiría feliz de que Misao lo amara... Incluso yo...  
  
Todas sus funciones vitales se detuvieron en ese instante. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pensar?  
  
"Cualquiera se sentiría feliz de que Misao lo amara... Incluso yo..."  
  
Él... él se sentiría feliz si Misao lo amara... Y no sólo eso... En realidad... ¡Él DESEABA que Misao lo amara! Acaso significaba eso que... que él...  
  
No podía ser... Sencillamente no podía ser...

...  
  
El Aoiya se encontraba en silencio esa pacífica noche. Todos dormían ya, excepto una pequeña figura que se deslizaba silenciosamente por los pasillos sin poder conciliar el sueño...  
  
Llegó al jardín, observó al cielo y no pudo más que lanzar un suspiro. ¡Era una noche perfecta! Pero no hizo más de recordar aquella otra noche en la que el cielo presentaba una hermosura similar, pero cuya profunda belleza había parecido vulgar a sus ojos, debido a la preocupación en su corazón por el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su Aoshi-sama...  
  
Se detuvo un momento... ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él como "su" Aoshi-sama? Él no era suyo... Él nunca había sido suyo ni mucho menos lo llegaría a ser... Debía aceptarlo de una buena vez... Nunca sería "su" Aoshi-sama.  
- Quizás él no es mío... -pensó mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en sus labios.- Mas yo he sido suya... Con sólo una mirada de sus ojos de Luna... ¡Fui suya sin que haya estado entre sus brazos, sin nunca haber probado un beso de sus labios! Mi corazón fue suyo... suya mi vida entera... suyo todo mi anhelo... suya toda mi pena...  
  
Unas tibias lágrimas recorrieron lentamente sus mejillas. La irónica sonrisa que tenía se acentuó aún más mientras recordaba el juego de palabras que acababa de pensar. Podrían convertirse en un triste poema... (1)  
  
No se comprendía a sí misma. Hacía unos días había estado tan feliz... Él había regresado vivo, escapando a puras penas de las garras de la muerte, ella lo había cuidado con todo su amor e incluso había parecido que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. No mucho, pero por lo menos algo... ¡Pero de un día para otro las cosas habían vuelto a la tediosa normalidad! Y parecía como si aquello tan 'especial' en la atmósfera entre ellos dos hubiese sido nada más un sueño.  
  
Observó su mano, iluminada levemente por la luz de la Luna. Aún podía sentir en ella el calor del rostro de Aoshi... aún podía observar la leve sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios... Pero eso seguro que no había sido más que una ilusión de su desesperado corazón.  
- Eres tonta... -le decía su mente en un tono burlón.- Sigues sufriendo y sufriendo por algo que realmente no vale la pena.  
- Pero... -respondía su corazón.- Pero es que... ¡Lo amo!  
- El amor debe ser algo constructivo, no destructivo... porque entonces NO es amor. Y no puedes negar que ésto te está destruyendo.  
- ¿Sabes? Antes no me importaba tanto que no me quisiera. ¡Yo era feliz con sólo verlo, con sólo saber que existía y con la fe en que algún día las cosas cambiarían! Pero... Es que simplemente... han pasado ya tres años y nada cambia.  
- Y entonces has comenzado a escucharme a mí... Estoy aquí para evitar que te marchites en la plena primavera de tu vida. ¿O era que acaso pensabas seguir así eternamente? ¿Te imaginas? ¡Tú, teniendo cuarenta años y sirviendo el té a ese anciano cincuentón y aún con la esperanza de que algún día te amará! Es realmente absurdo...  
  
Su mente tenía razón. Debía mandar a volar de una buena vez a su maldito corazón... Y con éste pensamiento se retiró de una buena vez a su habitación, mientras se repetía a sí misma:  
- Todo cambiará... A partir de mañana nada será igual. Debo matar éste sentimiento a como de lugar...  
  
Un perfecto amanecer comenzó a iluminar la ahora pacífica ciudad de Kyoto. A penas los primeros rayos del sol estaban surcando los cielos cuando, en el Aoiya, ya se encontraba alguien muy despierto, a pesar de lo poco y lo mal que había dormido. Tenía la sensación de haber soñado alguna cosa, pero sencillamente no recordaba que era y su mente se encontraba ya lo suficientemente trastornada como para torturarse a sí mismo tratando de recordar un sueño.  
  
Con mucho sigilo pensaba dirigirse al templo. No quería encontrarse con nadie en el Aoiya, no aún... No luego de la conclusión a la que lo habían llevado sus pensamientos de la noche anterior y que aún no se atrevía a aceptar...  
  
Pasó justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Misao. No pudo evitar detenerse frente a ella, pensando en la dulce expresión de la chica cuando dormía y recordando aquella mañana en la que había despertado teniéndola a ella a su lado, con su inocente alma entregada a los brazos de Morfeo. De sólo recordarlo, un escalofrío recorría su espalda...  
  
Ahora lo sabía... Despertar con ella a su lado cada mañana era lo que en verdad quería...  
  
Resistió la tentación de abrir la puerta para observarla y mejor siguió de largo hacia el templo. Ahora sí tenía demasiadas cosas qué pensar, como por ejemplo, la manera en la que enfrentaría su situación con ella de ahora en adelante.

...  
  
El anciano Onniwabanshu se encontraba solo en su habitación, pensando en un asunto que rondaba su cabeza ultimamente y el cual no podía pasar desapercibido por él. Si había algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso, era su intuición y el asunto que intuía esta vez era incluso más importante que cualquier situación antes librada...  
  
_FLASH BACK_  
  
Esa mañana los demás Onnis habían despertado y comenzado con sus tareas habituales. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, se sentaron pacíficamente a comer. Okina estaba un tanto callado, cuando de pronto preguntó:  
- ¿Dónde está Aoshi? - La mirada de Misao se apagó ante ese nombre y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos del anciano.  
- En el templo, seguramente. -Dijo Okon.- Últimamente se ha estado yendo muy temprano. Ahora que me desperté ya no estaba.  
- ¿Por qué la pregunta? -intervino Omasu con curiosidad.  
- Por nada. -dijo despreocupadamente Okina, quien siguió comiendo.  
  
_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._  
  
- Justo lo que imaginé... -pensaba.- Al parecer mi pequeña Misao está perdiendo las esperanzas con respecto a su amor por Aoshi...  
  
Él había llegado a pensar que ese amor que Misao manifestaba por Aoshi no era más que una especie de "admiración" hacia su tutor, o alguna especie de amor platónico adolescente que se olvida muy pronto. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en un error: Los años pasaban y el afecto de la joven por el frío ex Okashira no disminuía en lo absoluto. Incluso parecía que de cierta manera su amor por él había llegado a madurar...  
  
Pero todo tiene su límite. Al parecer, por mucho que Misao lo amase, por mucho que esperase el día en que él sintiese alguna especie de afecto por ella, se había resignado a que la implacable actitud de Aoshi hacia ella nunca cambiaría... Él lo sabía. Ya muchas veces ella se había propuesto a olvidarlo sin mucho éxito y siempre mostraba una actitud similar a la de los últimos días, pero jamás con la intensidad de ahora. De verdad se había resignado a que no cambiaría...  
  
- Y sin embargo... -se dijo Okina.- Si está cambiando...  
  
Desde hacía mucho tiempo que él se venía dado cuenta de un leve (pero levísimo) cambio en la actitud de Aoshi. Seguía siendo un "Cubito de Hielo", como lo llamaban sus amigos de Tokyo, pero se observaba una leve chispa en su mirada... la cual solamente se encendía cuando observaba a Misao...  
  
Él había notado algunos pequeños detalles en los que los demás no reparaban. Por ejemplo, si se encontraban todos los Onnis reunidos en algún salón y Aoshi entraba en él, su mirada buscaba de una manera quizás un tanto inconsciente a Misao. Lo mismo era si salía del salón: Su última mirada era también dirigida a Misao...  
  
Sin embargo, estaba más que seguro de que Aoshi no era consciente de esas cosas y además que él tampoco podía asegurar que se encontraba en lo correcto... Aoshi era una persona muy complicada y jamás se podía saber lo que estaba pensando... La única que conseguía acertar de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos era precisamente Misao...  
  
- ¿Querías hablar conmigo, Okina? -dijo Omasu entrando en la habitación. Okina le hizo una señal para que se sentara.  
- Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte... y necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas... Toda la verdad...

_¿CONTINUARÁ?_  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
(1) Las palabras de ese pensamiento de Misao son citas textuales de uno de mis poemas. (Sip, escribo poesía en mis tiempos depresivos y me queda bastante dramática...) He ahí el por qué de ese comentario.  
  
¿Por qué Okina? Pues bien, es el único que no se pasa la vida sirviendo mesas en el Aoiya ' Además que los ancianos tienen mucha intuición para ciertas cosas... (Lita siente un escalofrío al recordar ciertos comentarios "acertados" por parte de su abuela con respecto a su vida sentimental)  
  
Aome-chan me preguntó si he leído el fic de "Insertidumbres." Pues no me acordaba por el título, pero ahora que he ido a revisar resulta que si lo he leído, pero no me recordaba. Desde de que leí los dos primeros fics AM de mi vida ("Celoso, ¿Yo?" de Chibineko y "Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas", que perdónenme pero no me acuerdo quién lo escribió), me di a la tarea de buscar todos y cada uno de los AM en español que pudiese encontrar (Excepto los AU... perdónenme, pero tengo que estar de muy buen humor para leerme uno de esos, porque no me gustan...). Así que como me he leído todos los que pude encontar, tengo en mi mente una sola mezcolanza de historias Pero de entrada les digo que tengo la malísima costumbre de escribir las cosas basándome en mi propia vida... por ello es que me quedan tan... ilógicas :S  
  
De paso: De todos los AM que he leído, el que más me ha gustado es "Un giro Inesperado" (ambas versiones, tanto la de Aoshi como la de Misao), de MAEC. De verdad se los recomiendo!!  
  
Agradecimientos a: M.S Arashi Sumeragi, Rurouni-Andrea, Mikomi Shinomori, Aome-chan, naoko L-K. Gracias por sus reviews!!  
  
Lita Kino.


	5. Capítulo 5

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA  
  
Capítulo V  
**  
A Omasu ésto le pareció sumamente extraño. ¿Qué sería lo que Okina deseaba saber?  
- ¿Sobre qué asunto quieres que te diga toda la verdad? -preguntó.  
- Sobre Misao. ¿No has notado que ha tenido un comportamiento muy extraño últimamente?  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- A que ha estado más callada, más reservada... Su alegría se ha apagado un poco... Especialmente cuando Aoshi está presente...  
  
Omasu no dijo nada, aunque por su mente pasaron cientos de explicaciones de lo que le sucedía a Misao. Pero la verdad no tenía ni idea si debía contárselo a Okina ni mucho menos de cómo hacerlo.  
  
- Sólo quiero saberlo porque me preocupa, nada más. -dijo Okina, para tranquilizar a la chica.- Y como sé que te cuenta sus confidencias a tí más que a Okon, pues por eso he decidido preguntarte.  
- Bueno... -articuló Omasu. La verdad es que sí le preocupaba a ella también. ¡Y mucho! Quizás si debía decirle al anciano Onniwabanshu lo que sucedía.- Lo que pasa es que...  
  
_FLASH BACK_  
  
- Misao... ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Omasu, buscando a la Okashira. Y la encontró recostada bajo un árbol, perdida en sus pensamientos y con un aire de tristeza en su mirada. Se acercó a ella, quien pareció no notar su presencia y ésto le preocupó: Ella no solía ser de ese tipo de personas que se abstraían tanto...  
  
Se mantuvo unos segundos a su lado, esperando alguna reacción, pero ¡nada! Así que decidió interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese pensando.  
- ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó preocupada, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica. Misao pareció despertar y observó a Omasu a su lado.  
- Nada... -fue lo único que atinó a decir. Era evidente que estaba mintiendo.  
- Por alguna razón, no me lo creo... ¡Vamos...! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.  
  
Misao solamente suspiró y se quedó un rato más en silencio. - Bueno... Si de verdad no quieres, no puedo obligarte... -dijo Omasu y comenzó a retirarse. Pero se volvió al escuchar a Misao decir:  
- Omasu... dime... ¿Qué edad tengo? -La pregunta le pareció extraña a la joven onmitzu, y sin embargo respondió:  
- Dieciocho años. En un poco más de tres meses cumplirás diecinueve.  
  
Misao suspiró. Esto le estaba gustando cada vez menos Omasu.  
- Ya van casi tres años... -murmuró Misao, casi para sí misma.- Tres años esperando pacientemente, día tras día, a que Aoshi Shinomori se dé cuenta de mi presencia... Pero la vida sigue su curso y las cosas no cambian... La misma rutina sigue día tras día sin ningún cambio positivo.  
- Pero... -intervino Omasu.- A mi me pareció que las cosas entre ustedes habían mejorado... -recordó entonces la mañana en que los descubrió dormidos, Misao abrazando al joven ex-okashira.- Tú misma te mostrabas muy feliz por ello hace unos días.  
- Pues no es así... -respondió, con una sonrisa irónica.- He llegado a la conclusión de que mi tonto corazón me estaba engañando. Se ha comportado incluso más frío y más distante últimamente, si es que eso es posible... Y yo ya no puedo resistir más a esta situación... ¡Tengo que olvidarme de él, que arrancarlo de mi corazón!  
- Pues no es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso. ¡Incluso he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que has dicho eso! Pero siempre puede más tu amor por él que esa decisión.  
- No... esta vez será distinto... -dijo, casi como un susurro.- Aún no sé qué haré, pero en verdad será distinto...  
  
Un par de silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Omasu no pudo más que pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de Misao, en señal de apoyo. Realmente era difícil ver así a la joven Okashira.  
- ¡OMASU! -escuchó a lo lejos. Era Okon quien la llamaba.- ¿¿Te tragó la tierra mientras buscabas a Misao?? ¡Necesitamos ayuda con los clientes!  
  
Misao secó rápidamente sus lágrimas. Se sentía mal por la situación, pero más mal se sentía al haber llorado por ello, aunque hubiese sido un llanto tan insignificante.  
-Vamos... -dijo finalmente.- El deber nos llama...  
  
_FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
_  
- ... ¿Que tú los encontraste... DURMIENDO JUNTOS? - El rostro de preocupación de Okina cambió por uno de furia.  
- ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡DURMIENDO, viejo hentai! -intervino Omasu, antes de que el anciano se levantase decidido a asesinar a Aoshi.- El hecho de que tú seas incapaz de estar en el mismo futón con una jovencita ¡e incluso en la misma estancia! sin pensar en alguna perversidad, no quiere decir que Aoshi-san no pueda. Y recuerda, además, que él la ve como su protegida y nada más.  
- Bueno... tienes razón... -dijo Okina calmándose un poco. Claro que él ya no estaba tan seguro de que Aoshi viera a Misao solamente como una "protegida", pero por otra parte, sabía que en realidad él era absolutamente incapaz de hacerle cualquiera de las millones de cosas que se le estaban pasando por la mente. (Cosas que ÉL si hubiese hecho, a decir verdad)  
- Eso sucedió apenas ayer. -agregó la joven onmitzu.- Y Misao prometió decirme la decisión que tomaría al respecto.  
- Está bien. -respondió Okina, retomando su temple serio.- Ya había imaginado yo que su actitud era por algo que tuviese que ver con Aoshi.  
- Pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar, ¿no?  
- No, no podemos hacer nada... Gracias por la información. Puedes retirarte.  
  
Omasu cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras que Okina se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.  
- En realidad si hay algo que se pueda hacer... -dijo para sí mismo.- Pero primero debo asegurarme que mis sospechas con respecto a Aoshi son ciertas. De ser así, aún será posible devolver la esperanza a la pequeña Misao...  
  
- Qué extraño... -se decía la joven Okashira.- No creo que me dé gripe en ésta época del año, pero ya van más de diez veces que voy estornudando... ¿Será que alguien estará hablando de mi? ¡Naaaaaaa! No lo creo. Esas son sólo tonterías.  
  
Ella se encontraba en las afueras del bosque, entrenando un poco con sus kunais. Nunca se podía saber cuándo se presentaría algún peligro en ésta época de paz, así que era mejor estar preparada y no era por presumir, pero había mejorado muchísimo. Tanto así que Shiro y Kuro, con los que generalmente entrenaba, tenían cada vez más dificultades en vencer a la joven Okashira, a pesar de tratarse solamente de un entrenamiento.  
  
Ésta era una de las pocas actividades que en verdad la relajaban... Entrenar le ayudaba a concentrarse mejor y a despejar su mente de todos sus problemas e inquietudes. Por un momento, el mundo dejaba de girar en torno a Aoshi-sama y podía finalmente tomarse un tiempo para sí misma...  
  
Continuó con sus ejercicios con mayor intensidad aún cuando de pronto sintió una presencia... Alguien la estaba observando... Lanzó inmediatamente una de sus kunais al lugar de donde venía esa presencia, para asustar a quienquiera que fuese. Pero la que se asustó fue ella misma.  
- ¡Aoshi-sama! -exclamó. Sus ojos chocaron por instante, pero ella bajó la vista. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre en este lugar? Y peor que eso: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?  
  
El apuesto ex-líder llevaba más de quince minutos observándola, tratando de camuflar su energía para que ella no se diera cuenta de que se encontraba ahí. Había estado estudiando cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, observando su graciosa figura entrenando intensamente y anotando mentalmente lo que había progresado. Eso además de una serie de pensamientos acerca de lo hermosa que era y todo lo que significaba para él... los cuales le habían hecho perder su concentración y por lo tanto, que ella finalmente pudiese descubrirlo.  
  
Aoshi observó fríamente la kunai que se encontraba clavada justo a la izquierda de su rostro en el grueso tronco de un árbol, desviada tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros a propósito. La desclavó de ahí sin mucha dificultad para proceder a entregársela a su dueña.  
- Veo que has progresado... -dijo con el mismo tono de voz que siempre empleaba.  
- Si... -dijo ella, mientras que su mente agregaba: "Pero no gracias a tu ayuda...". Y entonces agregó:- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
- Estaba en el templo. -Fue su respuesta. Entonces Misao cayó en la cuenta del lugar en donde estaba.  
- ¡Tonta de mí! -pensó.- ¡Sin darme cuenta me vine a entrenar aquí! Y él a fuerza debe pasar por éste lugar para volver al Aoiya... ¡Tonta mil veces!  
  
Su subconsciente la había hecho irse a un lugar donde sabía que se encontraría con él.  
  
El silencio reinó entre ambos por unos instantes, sin que ninguno hiciese esfuerzo alguno por romperlo. Misao se mantuvo mirando hacia algun punto perdido en el piso, mientras que Aoshi la observaba detenidamente. ¿Por qué ella no sostenía la mirada? Por lo general, cuando estaban juntos él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de la joven Okashira sobre él. Además que cuando él la observaba, ella siempre respondía a su mirada...  
  
Por increible que pareciera, ese y otros pequeños detalles le estaban afectando... Ahora ya no podía dejar de estar pendiente incluso de cada respiración de la joven.  
- Volveré al Aoiya. -dijo finalmente Aoshi.- ¿Tardarás mucho en terminar con tu entrenamiento?  
- No... -dijo.  
- Bien... -dijo él. Y procedió a retirarse, mientras se condenaba mentalmente por no ser capaz de inventarse alguna excusa para quedarse con ella.  
  
En su mente pasaban una maraña de pensamientos que en verdad lo aturdían... Además de tres palabras que no se atrevía aún a pronunciar, palabras que eran su sentencia de muerte... Llegó rápidamente al Aoiya y sin decir ni mirar a nada ni a nadie, se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
No había estado en sus planes encontrarse con ella. De hecho, había pensado que lo mejor era no verla por unos días, en los que asimilaba todo lo que pasaba en su corazón... Pero había visto a lo lejos su silueta, en las afueras del bosque y no había podido resistir la tentación de acercarse y verla...  
  
En verdad que ésto estaba mal... Muy mal... Él no podía... Sencillamente no debía... ¡Pero estaba sucediendo y no podía negarlo más! ¡En verdad ya no podía! Y entonces, esas tres palabras que eran a la vez su salvación y su condenación, surgieron finalmente de sus labios.  
- Yo... la amo...  
  
_CONTINUARÁ... _  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, sí... En verdad que comprendo a Aoshi... Eso de descubrir que se ama a una persona que no se debe es feo, muy feo... Además que Okina ya está metiendo más sus barbas en el asunto, jejeje :P Ya sentía yo que estaba centralizando mucho el fic en Aoshi y Misao, sin darle oportunidad a los otros de que intervinieran mucho.  
  
Agradecimientos a: naoko LK; aska ishida y mikomi shinomori. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a... mis perros :P Es que ellos escuchan muy atentamente todos mis traumas psicológicos personales, aunque lo malo es que esperan como pago un poco de mi comida ¬¬ XD  
  
Lita Kino. 


	6. Capítulo 6

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA.  
  
Capítulo VI  
**  
Bien... Esa había sido la parte fácil: Reconocer que estaba enamorado de la chica. Ahora venía lo que en verdad sería difícil: ¿Qué haría ahora que estaba consiente de sus sentimientos?  
  
Debía tomar una decisión... No podía quedarse callado toda la vida, tragándose sus sentimientos porque llegaría el momento en que sencillamente explotaría. Y no podía decir nada porque además de no ser correcto (él era su tutor y ella su protegida, lo que a veces le hacía sentir que esto era algo casi incestuoso), no podía exponerse a un rechazo por parte de ella... Vivían bajo el mismo techo y si se llegaba a dar la situación de que él le hablase de lo que sentía y ella lo rechazase, inevitablemente tendría que irse de ahí, puesto que no podría ni siquiera volver a mirarla a los ojos ante su repudio... y de sólo pensar en marcharse y no volver a verla sentía que su mundo se venía abajo.  
  
Ahora bien... Debía elegir el menor de dos males: Hablar, exponerse a un rechazo y a no volver a verla... o callarse, quedarse lo que le quedaba de vida cerca de ella pero con la tortura de su amor oculto. Además que estaba ese asunto del que no se atrevía a pensar más... el hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de alguien y vivía al igual que él un amor frustrado...  
  
En verdad no sabía qué hacer. No podía dejar de recordar a Battousai y todos los líos que había pasado para hablar de su amor a la chica Kamiya... En ese entonces a él le había parecido algo ridículo, pero ahora comprendía perfectamente que esto del amor no era un asunto para nada fácil...  
  
Muy metido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presencia del otro lado de la puerta. Sólo escuchó cómo ésta se abría y cómo esa persona entraba al lugar, además de un curioso olorcillo... a humo de cigarrillo.  
- Vaya, Shinomori, veo que te has recuperado bastante bien. -dijo una voz sarcástica, mientras observaba curioso la estatua humana que tenía delante.  
- ¿Qué quieres? -respondió Aoshi fríamente.  
- Tu ayuda. -respondió, sin más ni más.- Mis informantes me han dicho que un gran cargamento de opio saldrá dentro de dos días rumbo al puerto y nuestra misión es evitar que ese opio logre embarcarse.  
- Ya veo.  
- Debemos ir al lugar desde donde saldrá el cargamento; será más fácil interceptarlos ahí, cuando se encuentren aún desprevenidos. Pero entonces debemos partir ahora mismo.  
  
Aoshi simplemente asintió. Fue en busca de sus kodachis y su gabardina y sin dar explicación a nadie, se fue con Saito. Quizás era eso lo que necesitaba: irse por unos días y ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Así podría decidir mejor qué es lo que haría.  
  
Se encontraron con Cho y los tres partieron en silencio. Se adentraron en el bosque, mientras los delicados rayos del atardecer se colaban entre los árboles.  
  
Misao... eso era lo único que Aoshi tenía en la mente. ¿Cómo era posible que él, habiendo sido el Okashira de los Onniwabanshu, habiéndose enfrentado cara a cara con la muerte más de una vez, no se sintiese capaz de hablar de amor? Pero es que en su caso, no se valía esa famosa frase de "No hay nada que perder con intentarlo": Él si tenía mucho que perder... por no decir que podía perderlo todo...  
  
Pronto cayó la noche y la brisa comenzó a refrescar el ambiente... Pero esa misma brisa hizo que el joven ex Okashira percibiera algo. Se paró en seco y observó detenidamente a todas partes, mientras que Saito y Cho se detuvieron al ver la extraña actitud de Aoshi.  
- ¿Por qué nos has seguido? -lanzó la pregunta al aire mientras los otros lo observaban curiosos.- Será mejor que dejes de ocultarte.  
  
Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio. Hasta que, desde las sombras de los árboles, surgió una figurilla, con traje de onmitzu y un largo cabello recogido en una trenza.  
- ¡Vaya! Pero si es la Comadreja. -dijo Saito muy sarcásticamente.  
- ¿Decidiste venir a estorbar? -agregó Cho.  
- ¡Cállate, Pelos de Escoba! -respondió irritada la joven. Le molestaba que una vez más Aoshi la hubiese descubierto mientras los seguía.  
  
El joven ex Okashira se quedó en silencio, mirando muy fríamente a Misao. La verdad era que estaba sorprendido... O Misao en verdad había mejorado mucho o él en verdad estaba demasiado distraído, puesto que había tardado mucho en pillarla. Resultaba ya muy peligroso mandarla de regreso al Aoiya.  
- Debemos acampar. -fue todo lo que dijo, mientras observaba el cielo completamente oscuro. Cho secundó la idea, puesto que llevaban muchas horas caminando y su destino no estaba tan lejos.  
  
Misao se sorprendió un poco al no recibir un regaño por parte de Aoshi, como solía suceder. Pero en su interior se libraba de nuevo una gran batalla entre su mente y su corazón.  
- ¿Por qué lo has seguido? -le decía su mente.  
- Perdón... -respondió su corazón.- Simplemente no pude evitarlo.  
- ¡Eres una tonta! -le repetía su mente.- ¡Tonta, mil veces tonta...! - Aunque sé que no debo amarlo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él... Simplemente no puedo - ¡Él ni siquiera te agradecerá el detalle de haberlo seguido como una tonta!  
- ¿Sabes? No me importa. Y no es por eso por lo que lo hago, sino por sentirme bien yo al saber que él se encuentra a salvo...  
  
Buscaron un claro en el bosque, donde podrían hacer una fogata, y cada quien buscó un lugar donde descansar.  
  
La noche se había tornado muy fría y a pesar de tener cerca el fuego, la brisa le pegaba de lleno a la chica, además que su traje de onmitzu no era la mejor protección contra ello. Comenzó a frotarse las manos y los brazos para retener algo de calor, y entonces los fríos ojos azules de Aoshi se posaron sobre ella. En silencio se paró, se quitó su gabardina y se la puso a Misao.  
- Podrías resfriarte... -fue todo lo que dijo. La joven se sonrojó levemente por el amable gesto. Sin embargo, se le vino a la mente que eso sería justamente lo que cualquier padre haría con su hija...  
  
Aoshi se sentó al lado de la joven y la recostó en su pecho para que estuviese más cómoda, cosa que sorprendió aún más a Misao. ¿Por qué siempre sucedía eso? Cuando ella se decidía finalmente a olvidarlo, él comenzaba a ser más amable y más atento con ella. Pero cuando a ella se le pasaba la "crisis" del olvido, él volvía a su habitual frialdad...  
  
Se encontraba muy cansada, puesto que seguir a esos tres durante horas y con todo el cuidado del mundo para no ser detectada había sido sumamente trabajoso... Así que no tardó mucho en dormirse...  
  
Aoshi la miraba con una leve expresión de suavidad en su mirada. Se veía tan pequeña y tan frágil así... dormida... Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, su rostro reflejaba tanta paz y tranquilidad que él sencillamente no podía dejar de observarla.  
- Patético... -dijo Saito, observando la escena mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Aoshi lo fulminó con una mirada.  
- ¿Por qué Shinomori puede darse el lujo de traer a su novia a las misiones? -preguntó Cho en tono burlón. Aunque en su mente aparecía la figura de una geisha que había conocido hacía poco... y que curiosamente tenía un aire a cierto ex integrante del Juppongatana... (y no era precisamente a Yumi :P). La gélida mirada de Aoshi se dirigió entonces hacia él.  
- Es mi protegida... -dijo fríamente. No tenía ni la menor intención de hablar de sus sentimientos y menos a esos dos.  
- No sé a quién tratarás de engañar, porque a mí no.- le dijo el Lobo, burlonamente.- Un padre protector le hubiese dado un sermón, un buen par de nalgadas y mandado de regreso a casa. ¿Por qué no mejor admites de una vez que deliras por la Comadreja?  
  
Aoshi guardó silencio. Tenía que pensarlo mucho para salir bien librado de la situación, máximo por el hecho de que aunque Misao se encontraba dormida, en cualquier momento podría despertar y escuchar.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? -respondió, con su temple habitual.  
- Cualquier idiota se daría cuenta. -intervino Cho. Aoshi no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión por una de sorpresa. ¿Cómo que cualquier idiota se daría cuenta? ¿Era que a pesar de haber intentado mantener su temple, no lo había conseguido?  
- Por mucho que intentes hacerte el hielito, siempre te derrites ante la Comadreja. -agregó Saito divertido.  
- Su nombre es Misao... -fue todo lo que dijo.  
- ¿Ves? -respondió Cho.- ¡Incluso hasta la defiendes!  
- Basta con acordarse de la misión pasada. -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cho al escuchar a Saito decir esto.- Lo único que te importaba era volver pronto junto a la Comad... -la mirada asesina de Aoshi se lanzó sobre él.- ...Misao. Quizás lo hacías de un modo bastante inconsciente, pero era evidente que te preocupaba demasiado... Y ya me has aclarado que la enana es tu motivación para salir bien librado de todas las misiones en las que nos hemos visto envueltos. Así que tienes una semana a partir de cuando terminemos esta misión para decírselo si no quieres que se lo diga yo.  
  
Aoshi no dijo nada en absoluto, aunque si hubiese podido, habría soltado un "¿QUÉEEEEEEE?" ¿En qué momento esta conversación había tomado ese rumbo? ¡Y por supuesto que Saito era capaz de hacerlo! No podía más que admitir que se encontraba ante un lobo astuto... Quería presionarlo para que hiciera lo que tanto dudaba en hacer...  
  
Olvidándose del pequeño detalle de que la persona directamente implicada en el asunto se encontraba dormida en su regazo, preguntó:  
- ¿Parezco tan incapaz de hacerlo por mí mismo? -Saito y Cho se sorprendieron: ¡Finalmente había dicho una frase de más de cuatro palabras! Y fue nada más y nada menos que por la Comadreja.  
- En realidad... Si. -dijo el Lobo, mientras encendía su siguiente cigarrillo con la colilla del anterior.- Debo admitir que jamás he visto a una roca hablarle de amor al río.  
- Muy poético, jefecito. -Se burló Cho. Aunque Aoshi debía admitir que la comparación era muy correcta: Él era justamente como una roca, dura y estática; mientras que Misao era como un río dador de vida, que corría libre y sin jamás detenerse.  
- ¿Y Tokyo? -preguntó el joven ex Okashira, como quien habla del clima. - Cof, cof, cof, cof... -Saito se ahogó con el humo de su propio cigarrillo ante la sola mención de su esposa, cosa que dio mucha risa a Cho.  
- Se burla de mi debilidad ante Misao... -pensaba, mientras observaba de nuevo a la hermosa joven que continuaba dormida y ajena a todo lo que ellos habían estado hablando.- ...cuando en realidad su punto débil es su esposa...  
  
Y eso lo habían podido comprobar una ocasión, en la que regresaban de una de sus peligrosas misiones... Pero esa es otra historia...  
  
_CONTINUARÁ..._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Hola, hola!  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Pues a mi, la verdad, me parece que estoy loca ¡Pero no me importa! Luego vendrá un poco de acción, otro poco de drama, algún intenso lío psicológico y después, ¡El fin! Y después del fin, quizás una side story acerca de Hajime Saito y su esposa Tokyo, que se me ha ocurrido esta noche.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a... un tipo que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que está enamorado de mi (Espero...) y cuyo nombre definitivamente no mencionaré. Pero ya verán el día en el que finalmente él acepte que delira por mi (igual que Aoshi por Misao, jejeje)  
  
Agradecimientos a: Alcione Yil de Cfiro, justary-san (Te diré que si agilizo las cosas, se le quita la gracia :P), aska ishida (que por cierto, ¿las tortugas no se supone que pueden pasar meses sin comer? Las mìas incluso se ocultan tooodo el verano y no salen hasta que comienza a llover...), mikomi shinomori, naoko LK (Créeme que habrá más de un besito :P), M.S Arashi Sumeragi. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!  
  
Lita Kino.


	7. Capítulo 7

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA.  
  
Capítulo VII**  
  
Se encontraba muy oscuro y las estrellas aún brillaban en lo alto del cielo cuando partieron al día siguiente. Caminaban con paso seguro, pero a la vez sigiloso, llenos de expectativas acerca de lo que encontrarían al llegar a su destino.  
  
Saito iba delante, guiando a los demás; Cho iba muy cerca de él, mientras que Misao y Aoshi iban un poco apartados de aquellos dos, y bastante cerca el uno del otro. Tenían puesto un ojo en el camino y otro en los alrededores, para asegurarse de que no había ningún movimiento o sonido sospechoso que delatara alguna presencia enemiga.  
- ¿Por qué? -pensaba la joven Okashira. Su corazón palpitaba más a prisa de sólo recordar que la noche anterior había dormido recostada en su pecho... Aún podía sentir el calor y la delicada música de los latidos de su corazón...- Justo en el momento en el que me había resignado, en el que había perdido casi toda esperanza... - ¿Qué piensas?  
- ¡Ah! Aoshi-sama... Me asustó. -dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
- No me has contestado la pregunta.  
- No... no pensaba en nada en especial.  
- ¿Segura?  
- Si.  
- ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
- Porque últimamente has estado muy reservada... -dijo un tanto fríamente, aunque agregando casi en un susurro, como para sí mismo:- Y en realidad me preocupa verte así...  
  
Misao lo miró a los ojos. ¿Era acaso su imaginación o el había admitido que ella le preocupaba? Mejor aún: ¿En verdad sus ojos tenían... un leve destello? Pero no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas: Se encontraba en medio de una misión y debía concentrarse en ello. Ya luego podría volver a sus ilusos pensamientos acerca de si Aoshi sentía o no sentía algo por ella.  
  
Habrían caminado ya durante unas cuatro horas cuando finalmente vieron que Saito les hacía una señal: habían llegado al lugar. Se asomaron por entre unos arbustos y lograron divisar que, colina abajo, se encontraba una gran mansión. Quizás en sus tiempos de esplendor había sido un lugar muy bonito y bastante lujoso, pero ahora lucía muy abandonado y medio derrumbado, como si nadie habitase en ese lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo. No obstante, lograba observarse que en el suelo habían señales de que un carruaje había entrado al lugar recientemente.  
- Este es justamente el lugar que mis informantes me dijeron. -dijo en un murmullo.- El cargamento saldrá de aquí cerca de las 9:00 a.m. rumbo al puerto. Debemos esperar a que llegue la hora.  
  
Cho decidió sentarse bajo un árbol a descansar un momento. Entonces su burlona mirada se posó primero sobre Misao y luego sobre Aoshi, mientras recordaba la interesante conversación de la noche anterior. Realmente era divertido ver al Cubo de Hielo en esa situación tan... anti-Aoshi, por así decirlo. Él sencillamente no parecía del tipo de hombres que se enfrascaban en problemas amorosos: esas cosas eran más para tipos como Himura o el Cara de Gallo... Y sin embargo ahí estaba, observando de soslayo a la enana. ¿Era posible que no supiera que la chica alucinaba por él?  
  
Unos minutos después, Saito le hizo una señal para que fuera a llamar a esos dos, que se encontraban ya conversando de quién sabe que cosas, ambos con la vista fija en la mirada del otro. Entonces se acercó a ellos:  
- Siento interrumpir su momento romántico -les dijo, haciendo que Misao se sonrojara y Aoshi le dedicara la más gélida de las miradas.- Pero ha llegado la hora...  
  
Todos se acercaron a un lugar desde donde podían tener una panorámica mejor de lo que estaba sucediendo abajo, en la mansión. Vieron un carruaje aparecer a lo lejos y estacionarse frente al lugar. De él bajaron dos tipos vestidos normalmente y tocaron a la puerta de la mansión. Alguien desde adentro entreabrió la puerta, cruzó un par de palabras con los tipos y los hizo entrar.  
  
Luego de un momento, los dos individuos que habían entrado un momento antes salieron de nuevo, desataron a los caballos del carruaje original y se dirigieron con ellos a un cobertizo. Al momento, salieron con los caballos atados a otro carruaje, más grande que el anterior y con unas cajas grandes atadas en el techo. Lo dejaron estacionado en medio del jardín y volvieron a entrar a la casona. En ese momento, Saito dio la señal para que la pequeña comitiva se acercase más al lugar.  
- Debemos tomarlos por sorpresa... -susurró.  
- Pues los sorprendidos serán ustedes... -escuchó una grave voz tras de sí. Se volvieron y observaron a un individuo que mínimo medía dos metros de alto y que portaba una espada muy larga a la cintura. Observo a los cuatro con desprecio y soltó una carcajada.- ¿Es que acaso esto es lo mejor que tiene la policía de Kyoto? ¡Una niña, un anciano y dos jóvenes tan quebradizos!  
- ¿¿NIÑA?? -dijo Misao echa una furia.  
- ¿Anciano? -pensó Saito levantando una ceja.  
- ¿Quebradizo? -murmuró Cho, observando sus bíceps. Aoshi se limitó a congelarlo con la mirada.  
- Se nota que no sabes con quién estás tratando. -dijo Saito, mirando al tipo con desdén.  
- ¡Claro que lo sé! -dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Tú eres Hajime Saito, jefe de la policía. El tipo de los pelos parados es un ex miembro del Juppongatana llamado Cho. El otro tipo debe ser el ex Okashira de los Onniwabanshu, Shinomori Aoshi, mientras que esa niña... -la miró como si de un insecto se tratase.- En realidad no sé quién es, ni me importa. Lo que interesa aquí es que fui contratado para eliminarlos.  
- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo lograrás? -dijo Cho burlonamente.  
- No es precisamente por mi gran autoestima -respondió el individuo muy sarcásticamente.  
  
Los inspeccionó como si se tratase de un mercader que estudiaba la mercancía en venta, observándolos de los pies a la cabeza sin borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro.  
- ¿Quién demonios eres? -preguntó finalmente Aoshi.  
- No gastaré mi nombre al decírselo a unos pobres diablos como ustedes. Nada más quiero advertirles que nosotros sabíamos de antemano que ustedes vendrían... Y es más: La información que llegó hasta sus oídos acerca de ésta operación fue difundida por nosotros mismos, para asegurarnos que vinieran a éste lugar.  
- Una trampa... -murmuró Cho.  
- Algo así... -sonrió el tipo.- Y otra cosa... Yo ya tengo una ventaja sobre ustedes... He averiguado todo lo que he podido sobre todas las batallas que han tenido y su desempeño en ellas... y en verdad los aventajo al conocer y estudiar las técnicas y armas que utilizan.  
- ¡Bah! -dijo Saito.- Esas son tonterías.  
  
Sin pensarlo ni un momento más, desenvainó su espada mientras les decía a los otros:  
- Encárguense del cargamento. Yo me desharé de éste idiota.  
  
Pero de la nada salieron un grupo de shinobis y los rodearon. Tanto Aoshi como Misao no se sintieron intimidados por su presencia: al fin y al cabo las técnicas de los shinobis tenían cierta semejanza con las de los Onni. En cambio Cho, los observaba detenidamente, mientras pensaba cual de todas sus espadas podría utilizar para combatir. Optó por usar su espada flexible y se lanzó al ataque.  
  
Misao se lanzó contra los utilizando sus kunais, mientras que Aoshi, quizás de una manera inconsciente, la cubría. De la nada salieron otros más, por lo que tuvo que desenvainar sus kodachis y defenderse de los ataques.  
  
Saito se lanzó contra como-se-llamase en una especie de ataque de "prueba": quería ver que tan fuerte, rápido y ágil era este individuo. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera pensarlo, sintió un golpe seco en su espalda.  
- ¿Cómo...? -pensaba, sintiendo un dolor agudo. Se volvió hacia el individuo y vio que no sólo tenía su espada, sino que había tomado la funda.  
- Como notarás, uso la técnica conjunta de espada y funda. -dijo, mientras Saito comprendía que el golpe había sido dado con ésta última.- Así que prepárate para morir, viejo.  
- Hierba mala nunca muere. -replicó el lobo con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se ponía en posición. Lo había pescado desprevenido, pero esto no volvería a suceder... No iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Usaría de una buena vez el Gatotsu...  
  
Se lanzó rápidamente contra el individuo, quien respondió con otro ataque. Todo el bosque se vio inundado entonces con el sonido de las espadas de ambos individuos chocando una y otra vez. Era una lucha demasiado pareja: Aunque ese tipo no había conseguido herirlo, él tampoco había logrado hacerle ni un rasguño.  
  
Los demás se estaban desenvolviendo bastante bien contra los shinobis (a excepción de Cho, que se le dificultaba un poco más), y no tenían más que unos cuantos rasguños. Lograron abrirse paso y avanzar un poco más hacia la mansión, pero continuaban saliendo más enemigos ocultos entre los matorrales. Esto parecía algo interminable...  
  
Finalmente Saito había conseguido herir al individuo en el costado. Este jadeaba un poco mientras unas gotas de sangre teñían el pasto de rojo.  
- ¡Vaya, anciano! Parece que te subestimé. -dijo a Saito.- Pero éste rasguño no significa que tienes ganada la batalla...  
  
Entonces se lanzó con más rapidez y fuerza hacia donde su enemigo.  
- No... no puedo moverme... -pensaba angustiada.- ¿Qué me está pasando?  
  
Misao sentía que sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y torpes mientras combatía con los shinobis... comenzaba a ver un tanto borroso y a sentir que de un momento a otro se desvanecería... Y no era la única que se estaba sintiendo extraña: Tanto Aoshi como Cho comenzaban a tener los mismos síntomas.  
- Paralizador... -murmuró Aoshi. Al parecer, las armas con las que habían sido atacados estaban impregnadas de polvo paralizador, que comenzaba a surtir ya su efecto... Sus rivales se detuvieron de pronto y se alinearon formando un círculo, con ellos tres al centro.  
- ¡Ya está surtiendo efecto, jefe! -dijo uno de ellos. El rival de Saito había conseguido derribarlo, por lo que el Lobo yacía inconsciente en el suelo, y se volvió de repente, con la vista fija en los tres paralizados.  
- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? -dijo otro de los shinobis.  
- Esa decisión la tomaré yo... -dijo una dulce voz, proveniente de entre los matorrales. Entonces apareció ante ellos una visión angelical: Era una de las mujeres más hermosas que habían tenido oportunidad de ver todos los ahí presentes. Vestía un delicado kimono entretejido con hilos de plata y el cabello con un recogido tradicional. Al verla, el ejército de shinobis junto con el otro individuo hicieron una profunda reverencia.  
- Princesa Tsuki... -no era necesario que viniese usted hasta aquí... -murmuró ese último.  
- Debía comprobar que todo estuviese bien, joven Hideki. -respondió ella. Al oír su nombre en la voz de esa hermosa doncella, el tipo se sonrojó levemente.  
- Entonces... ¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos? -preguntó uno de los shinobis.  
  
La Princesa Tsuki examinó con la vista a los capturados y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observar a Aoshi. Sin embargo, sus ojos se tornaron duros y fríos al decir.  
- Mátenlos. Excepto al guapo de los ojos azules.  
  
_CONTINUARÁ..._  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
¿Saben algo? No me gustó cómo me salió este capítulo. Pero así lo dejaré por el momento... Soy muy mala para describir batallas... Gomen --U  
  
Agradecimientos a: Alma, giuliana, chi2 chan, gaby (¿Que si todo el tiempo dormía Misao? La verdad no lo sé... Lita pone cara de angelito), Misao ShinomoriAoshi (Pues a ver si Aoshi consigue declararsele antes de que el matón lo asesine :P ¡Es broma!), justary-san (¡Un gusto chatear contigo!), aska ishida (Yo por eso ni me acuerdo de mis tortugas, jejeje... Por ahí encuentran ellas qué comer :P), Dark Tomoe y mikomi shinomori (¿Sueño pesado? Quien sabe...)  
  
¡Hasta la próxima!  
  
Lita Kino. 


	8. Capítulo 8

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA  
  
Capítulo VIII**  
  
Hideki frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos hacia Aoshi. ¿Cómo era que a SU Princesa deseara dejar con vida a ese idiota? Mejor aún: ¿Por qué? Pero entonces Tsuki lo reprendió con la mirada.  
- Esa es mi decisión: Voy a llevarlo conmigo. El efecto del paralizador durará todo el camino al puerto, así que no debemos preocuparnos por él. - Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Princesa... pero... ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?  
- Pues... -la Princesa sonrió con una especie de mueca, que hizo que sus delicadas facciones se tornaran siniestras- Las intenciones más perversas que puedas imaginar... Así que liquiden pronto a los otros para que podamos partir o sino perderemos nuestro barco.  
  
Los ojos de Aoshi se llenaron de angustia, mientras observaba a los shinobis acercarse a ellos, mientras sacaban sus espadas de entre sus ropajes. ¡No podía quedarse ahí, bajo el efecto del paralizador y mucho menos pensando en que la mujer que amaba moriría!  
  
Los pensamientos corrían a mil por hora por su mente: ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió pensar que todo esto podría ser una trampa? ¿Por qué no pensó que entre las tácticas que podrían usar estos guerreros estaba la del paralizador? ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido veneno y hubiesen muerto incluso antes? ¿Por qué era que ésta mujer había ordenado que todos fueran asesinados menos él? ¿Era acaso que los dioses lo harían pagar sus pecados con éste sufrimiento de ver morir a la mujer amada? ¿Por qué demonios no la había mandado de regreso en cuanto pudo? ¡Su muerte sería su culpa ahora! ¡Y ella moriría sin saber que él la amaba!  
  
Y como si el cielo ignorase sus súplicas, al parecer la primera persona en ser eliminada sería la mismísima Misao. El shinobi avanzaba hacia ella con una expresión especialmente malvada en su rostro, como si se deleitase con la carne fresca y joven que estaba a punto de destazar. Misao no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos... Por más que lo intentase, no podría moverse... ¡Iba a morir! Aquí terminaba todo... Todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus anhelos... su amor...  
  
Su corazón latía rápidamente y con cada latido pensaba en que su amor por Aoshi-sama se iría con ella a la tumba...  
  
Sentía ya la sombra del individuo sobre ella y el resplandor de la luz del sol reflejada en la filosa espada... Sólo esperaba que fuera rápido y con el menos dolor posible, porque ya mucho dolor estaba sintiendo su corazón.  
- Aoshi-sama... -dijo en un último impulso.- ¡LO AMO!  
  
El eco del "¡LO AMO!" resonó por todo el bosque, mientras se escuchaba el sonido del aire cortado por el filo de la espada...

...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Omasu a Okina.  
  
El corazón del anciano había comenzado a latir muy fuerte de pronto, y la expresión despreocupada que había sostenido antes, había cambiado radicalmente en muy pocos segundos, como si supiese que algo terrible había sucedido. En seguida apareció en su pensamiento la silueta de una joven con una larga trenza.  
- Misao... -dijo de pronto, ante la sorpresa de todos.  
- ¿Qué sucede con Misao? -preguntó Okon.  
  
Hacía dos días que la chica se había ido... Todos se había preocupado por ella, pnesando que también Aoshi se había marchado sin decir nada a nadie y que probablemente ella había ido a buscarlo. Pero el mismo Okina no se había mostrado preocupado al respecto.  
- No... no debí... -balbuceó el anciano, como si articular cada palabra le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano.  
- ¿No debiste qué?  
- ¡Algo... le ha sucedido... a mi pequeña Misao! -dijo, parándose de repente ante la sorpresa de todos. Su frente estaba llena de sudor y sin embargo, la sentía helada...  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio. Okina mismo los había alentado a no inquietarse por la partida de la joven, pero ahora parecía verdaderamente alterado.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Omasu.  
- Un presentimiento... uno muy fuerte... ¡Algo le ha sucedido! ¡Y es culpa mía!  
- ¿Culpa tuya?  
- Si... -Pero... ¿Por qué?  
- Pues... porque...  
  
_FLASH BACK  
_  
- Ya veo.  
- Debemos ir al lugar desde donde saldrá el cargamento; será más fácil interceptarlos ahí, cuando se encuentren aún desprevenidos. Pero entonces debemos partir ahora mismo.  
  
Se escuchó el sonido de pasos y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Aoshi y Saito salieron en silencio, mientras Okina los observaba, oculto. Casi sin querer había escuchado la conversación que habían sostenido y en su mente esta se presentaba como una ocasión perfecta para descubrir si sus suposiciones acerca de los sentimientos del joven ex okashira por su nieta eran ciertas.  
  
Muchas otras veces habían detenido cargamentos de drogas y por lo general, no se trataba de misiones especialmente peligrosas, además de que en muchas ocasiones, Misao había seguido sin su consentimiento a Aoshi y había salido bien librada. Y aunque se presentase algún problema, estaba seguro de que Aoshi protegería incluso con su vida a su pequeña Misao. Pasar un par de días alejados del bullicio del Aoiya podría hacerles bien.  
- ¿Qué tanto piensas, Jiya? -escuchó una voz tras de sí. Era Misao, que acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento.  
- En nada. -dijo el viejo.- Simplemente sentí un curioso olorcillo que venía de la habitación de Aoshi. Algo así como cigarrillo.  
- ¿Cigarrillo? -dijo Misao, poniéndose seria. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y comprobó que era cierto.- Entonces la Chimenea estuvo aquí.  
- Seguramente fue eso. Hace como cinco minutos lo vi salir junto con Aoshi y...  
  
No pudo terminar la frase porque la impulsiva Misao salió disparada tras ellos, como de costumbre. Y sabía que los encontraría y los seguiría a donde sea que fueran con el mayor sigilo. Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar para que las cosas con ellos saliesen bien.  
  
_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_  
  
- ¿¿Ahh?? ¿Que tú dijiste a Misao que Aoshi-san se había marchado? -Okon simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado.  
- Mejor que eso... -agregó Omasu- ¿En verdad tú crees que Aoshi-san SI siente algo por Misao?  
  
El anciano asintió levemente. Ambas chicas se miraron con cara de sorpresa, pero recobraron su rostro serio al ver la expresión tan sombría que había tomado el anciano.  
- No puedo dejar de sentir en mi corazón que algo ha sucedido... -dijo con preocupación.- Y será mi culpa... Solamente mi culpa...

...  
  
La sangre había teñido el suelo de un rojo intenso, un rojo sucio y espeso... Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos y sin embargo, habían parecido horas completas...  
  
No se escuchaba más que el sonido del viento, que corría libremente entre los árboles y agitaba salvajemente las ramas, tocando con ello una música siniestra... Y también, a intervalos, era acompañado por un sonido peculiar... el sonido de un goteo...  
  
Corrían por la espada unos finos ríos de sangre, que se entrelazaban poco a poco y desembocaban al llegar a la punta en esa gota constante, que a pesar de su insignificancia, producía un eco que resonaba en los oídos de todos... Y que al caer en la tierra, se confundía ya con la inmensidad de éste líquido que había sido esparcido antes... Que había fluido como una fuente, alcanzando a manchar los troncos de los árboles más cercanos e incluso unas cuantas gotas habían teñido de grana el delicado kimono de la princesa... y todo gracias a aquella pequeña espada... a esa pequeña... kodachi.  
- ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! -exclamó incrédulo Hideki.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori, ex Okashira de los Onniwabanshu, estaba de pie. A sus pies, el shinobi que amenazaba la vida de Misao yacía muerto... Sus ojos estaban encendidos por la furia, casi comparables a la siniestra expresión de Battousai, y miraba a todos los malvados con una expresión que reflejaba el odio en su esencia más pura...  
  
Los shinobis dieron un paso hacia atrás, mientras la mirada del joven ex Okashira se posaba en cada uno de ellos.  
- Estoy... viva... -pensó Misao. Se quedó como piedra al ver el rostro de su Aoshi-sama con la expresión que tenía ahora... Podía leer la furia en su rostro, como si se tratase de un libro abierto...  
  
Hideki desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia Aoshi, dispuesto incluso a desobedecer la orden de su Princesa de dejarlo con vida. Pero un golpe seco en la nuca lo detuvo.  
- Tu oponente soy yo. -se escuchó la voz de Saito, mientras Hideki se desvanecía. Nadie se dio cuenta de en qué momento se recuperó.- Derrotemos de una vez a éstos idiotas.  
  
Con unas fuerzas renovadas y sacadas de quien sabe donde, ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra el tropel de shinobis. No parecía que el joven ex Okashira hubiese sufrido momento antes bajo el efecto del fuerte paralizador, puesto que sus ataques eran aún más rápidos y precisos que antes. Se lanzó contra un grupo, que corría también en dirección a él, y con movimientos sumamente veloces, todos salieron disparados, chocando algunos contra árboles o el suelo y quedando inconscientes en el acto.  
  
No se percató de que un shinobi se había ocultado tras él y se dirigía sigilosamente, con una daga en su mano y dispuesto a clavársela cobardemente por la espalda... Pero quien sí se fijó en ese pequeño detalle fue Misao.  
- A... Aoshi... sama... -balbuceaba. Su voz sencillamente no salía de su garganta, ¡justo en este momento en el que necesitaba gritar, gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que tuviese cuidado!  
  
Entonces vio una de sus kunais cerca de ella... Pero... estaba paralizada... No podía moverse... ¡Debía juntar todas sus fuerzas o perdería a su Aoshi-sama! ¡Debía buscar la manera de tomar esa kunai y lanzársela a ese tipo o sino él terminaría con lo que ella más amaba!  
- ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!! - La kunai se clavó directa, a pesar de que la joven okashira había intentado apuntar a su corazón, en el hombro del tipo, mientras Misao se desmayaba...  
  
Aoshi corrió hacia ella y vio que era solamente un desmayo por sobre esforzarse. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo la apoyó en las raíces de un árbol y volvió a la carnicería.  
- Princesa... -murmuró Hideki, quien se había recuperado y con el mayor sigilo se había dirigido hacia Tsuki.- Debemos marcharnos de aquí.  
- Es lo mejor... ¡Vámonos! -dijo ella mientras le echaba una última mirada a Aoshi. Realmente le hubiera gustado llevarse a ese tipo tan apuesto...  
  
Tanto Aoshi con Saito derrotaron hasta al último shinobi. Y cuando ese último cayó, se dieron cuenta de que Hideki y Tsuki ya no estaban.  
- ¡Demonios! -exclamó Saito. Será casi imposible encontrarlos... -pateó a un shinobi inconsciente que se encontraba cerca de él, lleno de frustración.- Al fin había dado con ellos y escaparon muy fácil.  
- ¿Sabías quienes eran?  
- En un inicio, no. Lo supe hasta que él la llamó "Princesa". Ella era Tsuki Takeda.  
- ¿Takeda? -Aoshi no pudo esconder su sorpresa.  
- Era la sobrina de Kanryu Takeda, pero mejor conocida como la Princesa del Opio. Su padre fue capturado por el tráfico de opio y al parecer ella se hizo cargo del negocio familiar.  
  
El lobo se dirigió a la mansión, a la cual se habían acercado mucho entre pelea y pelea. Observó los carruajes estacionados afuera y se dedicó a inspeccionar el más grande. Entonces desenvainó nuevamente su espada y rasgó la puerta.  
- Lo que imaginé: Hueca... -Toda la estructura del carruaje era hueca y contenía por dentro los paquetes perfectamente organizados de opio. También razgó los tapices de los asientos y encontró que se encontraban rellenos también de la misma sustancia.- Así que de esta manera era como lo embarcaban...  
  
Mientras Saito se encargaba de continuar inspeccionando el carruaje, Aoshi se acercó donde Misao se encontraba desmayada. Ni él mismo se explicaba cómo había hecho para juntar la suficiente energía, liberarse de la parálisis y matar al individuo que amenazaba la vida de Misao... Simplemente lo había hecho... Pero en su mente resonaban las palabras que ella misma había dicho en el momento en el que pensó que todo llegaría a su fin.  
_"Aoshi-sama... ¡LO AMO!"_  
  
_CONTINUARÁ..._  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Pues, al igual que en todos los animes, en este fic las cosas suceden milagrosamente y los héroes, luego de una severenda paliza, se recuperan mágicamente y arrasan con todos.  
  
¡BAH! Lo que sucede es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Y aunque este capítulo tampoco me gusta cómo me quedó, lo dejaré así por el momento porque me urge terminar este fic para poder dedicarme de lleno a una idea que se está cocinando en mi cabecita, jejejeje.  
  
Agradecimientos a: Dark Tomoe, mikomi shinomori, Ania, Alcione Yil de Cfiro, aska ishida, giuliana y crystal-dono. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!  
  
¡Nos vemos!  
  
Lita Kino.


	9. Capítulo 9

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**Capítulo IX**

- Al fin despertaste.

Lo primero que Misao vio al despertar fue la sonrisa de Omasu. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar que se encontraba en su habitación en el Aoiya. Se sentía un poco aturdida, como si se hubiese extraviado en el tiempo.  
¿Qué sucedió-preguntó.  
- Pues al parecer, te esforzaste demasiado y te desmayaste. O algo así fue lo que explicó Aoshi-san a Okina ayer en la noche, cuando volvieron. Por lo visto, él te trajo sobre su espalda todo el camino.

Aoshi-sama... Como si de una película se tratase, su cerebro volvió a pasar frente a ella todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Y más tardó en recordarlo que en enrojecer hasta tomar completamente el color de la grana.  
¿Qué te sucede-preguntó Omasu, viendo que el rostro de la chica podría confundirse con el obi rojo que llevaba en ese momento.  
¿Dónde... dónde está Aoshi-sama?  
- En el templo, igual que siempre. Cuando volvieron, solamente se dio un baño y sin siquiera aplicar nada a sus heridas, se marchó hacia allí, y no ha vuelto ni siquiera para comer.

Claro... era evidente lo que pasaba. Ella había admitido su amor por Aoshi-sama y seguramente él querría evitarla. Había visto esa reacción anteriormente en otras personas, luego de que alguien les admitiera un sentimiento amoroso...

Ahora, que ya todo había pasado, en verdad se arrepentía de haberlo dicho... ¡Había pasado tantos días librando esa batalla en su interior, su mente luchando para que su corazón se olvidara de él, y a la primera prueba los impulsos de su corazón habían ganado, sin dejar que su mente dijera ni pío!  
- Claro... -pensó.¿A quién pensaba engañar diciéndome que mataría mis sentimientos por Aoshi-sama¿A mí misma? Y luego de repetirme mentalmente a cada instante y a cada segundo que no lo amo, terminé diciéndole a él mismo la verdad... ¡Misao no baka!

Claro que sabía que había sido un acto de desesperación. Pensó que moriría y si había algo que no deseaba era irse de este mundo sin decirle sus sentimientos a Aoshi-sama. No se le ocurrió siquiera pensar que podría salir bien librada de ahí... Y ahora que él sabía sobre sus sentimientos, no podría ni siquiera volver a mirarlo a los ojos.  
¿Sucedió "algo" entre ustedes mientras estaban de misión-preguntó Omasu muy inquisitivamente. Desde que había entrado en la habitación de Aoshi-san aquella mañana y visto a ambos dormir en una escena tan... tierna, pensaba que era posible que cualquier cosa llegase a suceder.  
- Pues... bueno... -balbuceó Misao. No sabía cómo admitirle a Omasu lo que ella misma había dicho. Omasu la observó, esperando pacientemente a que agarrara el valor para decir lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido... que por el color de las mejillas de Misao, seguro sería algo... "jugoso", por decirlo así.  
- Anda, dime. -insistió. Misao tomó aire antes de decir, de golpe, lo que la tenía inquieta.  
- Le dije a Aoshi-sama que lo amo.  
¿QUÉ TÚ QUEEEEEEEEE?

El grito de Omasu fue tan fuerte que, de inmediato aparecieron en el lugar Okina, Okon, Shiro y Kuro y vieron con sorpresa que la joven Okashira había despertado ya.  
¡Misao, mi hermosa Misao-se abalanzó Okina sobre la joven, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas mientras dos cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Me alegra tanto que estés bien.  
- Okina... La estás asfixiando... -dijo Okon al ver que el rojo grana que cubría el rostro de Misao en el momento en el que entraron, se había vuelto azul eléctrico.  
- Oh, perdón. -dijo Okina soltando a la joven. - Bien... yo les recomiendo a todos que salgan de aquí. -dijo Omasu firmemente.- Misao debe seguir descansando.

Todos volvieron tranquilamente a sus labores y cuando la puerta corrediza se cerró, Misao murmuró.  
- Gracias por decirles que se fueran, Omasu... -Misao bostezó- Creo que volveré a dormir.  
¡Qué dormir ni qué nada! En este mismo instante me cuentas qué fue lo que sucedió...

¿Querías hablar conmigo, muchacho-preguntó Okina, entrando al templo cerca del anochecer. Aoshi había mandado un recado citándolo en ese lugar.  
- Hai. Hay un asunto que necesito hablar contigo. -El anciano se sentó frente al apuesto joven.  
¿Qué asunto es?  
- Bien... Se trata de Misao... -dijo Aoshi, con su temple habitual sucede que.  
¿Te diste cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella?

Okina sonrió satisfecho a ver que los fríos ojos azules de Aoshi se encontraban sumamente abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que en su boca había una palabra a medio articular. No pudo más que asentir levemente, dándole la razón al anciano.  
- Eh... Gomen... pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes-preguntó Aoshi.  
- He estado observando tu conducta últimamente. Y tu comportamiento apuntaba a ello.

Bueno... no debería de extrañarle. Al fin y al cabo, luego de la conversación que tuvo aquella noche con Saito y Cho, no le extrañaba que alguien con quien vivía bajo el mismo techo también lo hubiese notado.  
¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme-agregó el anciano.¿Solamente querías hablarme de tus sentimientos por Misao- No... -respondió Aoshi.- Hay algo más...

Entonces le refirió todo lo que había ocurrido en la misión pasada, especialmente la parte en la que Misao estuvo a punto de morir y dijo que lo amaba.  
- Ya veo... -dijo Okina.¿Y entonces?  
¿Entonces...-Aoshi no comprendía.  
¿Entonces qué esperas para hablar con ella de tus sentimientos? Si ella misma ya ha dicho que te ama... y es algo que a todos nosotros nos consta.  
- Bien... Lo que sucede es que... Temo por ella.  
¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
- A que siempre debo acudir a las misiones... Y últimamente se han estado tornando verdaderamente peligrosas. No sé si al igual que Himura, nos hemos desgastado físicamente, o los enemigos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes, pero lo cierto es que ya no salimos tan bien librados de ellas.  
- Comprendo... pero prosigue.  
- En esta última misión, Misao corrió demasiado peligro. Y fue enteramente mi culpa, por dejarla que viniese. Pude haberla mandado a casa de todas maneras, pero no lo hice.  
- Y temes que en un futuro, teniendo ya una relación con ella, continúe siguiéndote a tus misiones y si haya un fatal desenlace.  
- Y no es sólo eso... A pesar de encontrarnos ya en una era de paz, personalmente continúo teniendo enemigos... Y ella se volvería mi punto vulnerable.  
- Ya veo.  
- Es por eso que dudo aún en hablar con ella.  
- Mira, muchacho... -Tomó la palabra Okina.- Si me has citado para decirme todo esto es porque quieres saber mi opinión, así que te la daré: Yo pienso que deberías dejarla escoger a ella.  
¿Cómo así?  
- Deberías dejar que ella escoja si prefiere tener una vida con relativa tranquilidad, pero sin el hombre que ama, o arriesgarse a todos los peligros que tu temes que pasará estando a tu lado.

Tenía sentido lo que Okina le estaba diciendo.  
- Tomaré en cuenta eso... -dijo Aoshi-. Arigatou, Okina.

Okina sonrió. En verdad que nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que el mismísimo Shinomori Aoshi pediría su consejo con respecto al amor... Y mucho menos que ese amor estaría dirigido a su querida Misao. Pero en verdad tenían razón aquellos poetas occidentales que leía de tanto en tanto cuando decían que al desear lo suficientemente algo, esto se cumplía... Y no dudaba ni un momento en que el máximo deseo de su nieta era lograr el amor de ese joven al que tanto quería y admiraba.

Se retiró del templo haciendo una pequeña inclinación y regresó al Aoiya. Aoshi se quedó un tiempo más, meditando lo dicho anteriormente por el anciano y tomando su decisión.  
- Lo haré... Hablaré con ella...

- Ya veo... Así que pensaste que morirías y no quisiste hacerlo sin decirle a Aoshi-san lo que sientes por él... -dijo Omasu.  
- Si... -respondió Misao.- Pero ahora me arrepiento de haberlo echo.  
¿Por qué- Porque... ¿qué pasará la próxima vez que lo vea¿Qué pasará cuando diga algún comentario al respecto¿Qué tal si comienza a evadirme o me rechaza tajantemente o qué se yo?  
- No creo que Aoshi-san sea capaz de actuar tan inmaduramente. -le dijo Omasu, callándose la pequeña teoría que Okina les había comentado tanto a ella como a Okon y que ambas creían fervientemente.  
¿En verdad no lo crees?  
- No. Definitivamente no.  
- Bueno... siendo como es él, no me rechazará tajantemente... Sino que me rechazará de una forma tan fría pero a la vez tan correcta y amable, que terminaré amándolo más.  
- Suspiro Bueno... quizás sí sería mejor que durmieses un poco. Dejemos ese asunto de qué pasará o dejará de pasar la próxima vez que lo veas... ¿está bien?  
- Está bien... -Misao bostezó. Y poco tiempo después dormía pacíficamente. En verdad necesitaba descansar un poco más para reponerse de todo lo que había sucedido... Más que todo de lo que había sucedido en su corazón...

Un amanecer perfecto sobre la hermosa cuidad de Kyoto. Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana, iluminando directamente los ojos de Misao, y despertándola. Soltó un leve bostezo, mientras se daba la vuelta dentro de su futón, topándose su cara al muslo de quien estaba al lado de su cama.  
- Gomen, Oma... -sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que no era Omasu quien estaba a su lado esa mañana.- Pero... ¡Aoshi-sama!  
- Buenos días, Misao. -dijo él con su tono habitual, mientras observaba las mejillas de la chica cubrirse de un leve tono grana y volver su vista hacia otro lugar.  
- Buenos días... Aoshi-sama... -contestó ella.  
- Misao... Quiero hablar contigo... Ahora...

_CONTINUARÁ._

-

¿Qué¿Creyeron que me había olvidado de mi fic? Pues... ¡ESTAN EN LO CORRECTO!

Se complicó mi desgraciada vida sentimental y estando en esa situación, mi pseudo-inspiración se marcha... Así que como me entretuve pensando en lo miserable que me siento y en que la vida me repite por quincuagésima novena vez que nunca seré ni lo suficientemente bonita o lo suficientemente talentosa como para que cierto individuo tenga siquiera una pizca de afecto por mí, sencillamente "olvidé" que estaba escribiendo un fic... Gomen...

Agradecimientos a Chi2-chan, Marie Shinomori, aska ishida, Alcione Yil de Cfiro, naoko L-K, mikomi shinomori, giuliana y Ania-san. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Queda ya sólo un capítulo para que este fic llegue a su fin y así poder trabajar en otro fic que ya comencé a publicar. Nos vemos en la próxima!

Lita Kino.


	10. Capítulo 10

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**Capítulo X**

Misao estaba completamente atónita. Cierto que en sus sueños siempre estaba el clásico de despertar y ver a su amado Aoshi-sama a su lado... (N.A¿Y en los de quién no? XD) pero ahora lo último que hubiese querido era verlo.  
¿Ha... hablar-balbuceó Misao, incorporándose y posando su mirada en los fríos ojos azules de Aoshi. Y una serie de pensamientos invadió su mente, entre ellos el de fingir que se desmayaba o salir corriendo... ponerse a llorar no parecía tan ridículo... Lo cierto es que si el mismo Aoshi-sama había venido a su habitación a buscarla a esas horas de la mañana para hablar, seguramente era porque deseaba aclarar las cosas de una vez... Pero la había pillado desprevenida... Ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar qué le diría llegado el momento para aclarar lo que ella misma había dicho...

Lo que Misao ignoraba era que el apuesto joven llevaba horas vigilando su sueño. Había regresado del templo poco después de que ella se durmiera, había tomado el relevo a Omasu, para que ésta pudiera descansar un poco, y había pasado prácticamente toda la noche observando el dulce rostro de la chica mientras dormía y meditando acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella...

Sus sentimientos... Eso era de lo que necesitaba hablar.  
- Verás... -comenzó a decir él, mientras observaba fijamente a la chica.- Es con respecto a lo que sucedió en la pelea contra los ninjas.  
- Ah, la pelea de los ninjas... -interrumpió ella, sonrojándose intensamente.- Si... yo... eh... creo que... me desesperé... Sí, eso fue... Me desesperé creyendo que iba a morir... y bueno... yo... -bajó la vista, evadiendo aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.- Bueno... usted sabe que... eh... en momentos así... pues... se dicen muchas cosas sin sentido y... No sé.  
- Ya veo... -dijo él, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión...- Así que cosas sin sentido.  
- Eh... Si... y... pues... la verdad es que yo...

Sus palabras dejaron de fluir al sentir la cálida mano de Aoshi levantando suavemente su rostro y mirándola fijamente.  
¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir mirándome a los ojos?

Misao se sintió desfallecer ante esa mirada profunda de Aoshi. No... No era capaz de repetirle lo que acababa de decir sintiendo la presión de su mirada sobre ella... Así que bajó su rostro nuevamente, dejando clara su incapacidad de hacerlo.  
- Aoshi-sama... Yo.  
- Shhhhh... -dijo él suavemente. Se levantó en silencio, dirigiéndose a la puerta corrediza y... la abrió de golpe.  
¡OUCH!  
¡AY!  
- Okina¡Quítate!  
¡Mueve tu codo, Shiro!  
¡No lo puedo quitar si Okon no se mueve!  
¿Se les ofrecía alguna cosa -preguntó fríamente Aoshi, viendo a los cinco Onniwabanshuu a sus pies. Todos se quedaron paralizados al verlo.  
- Ehhh... -dijo Omasu.- No... ¡Nada! Sólo... Íbamos pasando por aquí!  
- Si... ¡Eso es-agregó Okon, con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- Bueno, chicos... Creo que es hora de ir a preparar el desayuno... ¡Nos vemos!

Y los cinco salieron corriendo, dejando una nube de polvo tras ellos. Misao sólo observaba la nube con una enorme gota tras su cabeza.  
- Y bien... -retomó él, volviéndose a sentar junto a ella.- Me debes una respuesta.

La mente de Misao era un torbellino de ideas, de las cuales no lograba pronunciar ninguna. Pero algo tenía claro: ya no había ya marcha atrás. Tenía que enfrentar que había dicho la verdad.  
- Pues... la verdad... es que no... No puedo repetírselo mirándolo a los ojos... Porque... sé que... estoy mintiendo... y.  
- Entonces... Sí me amas...

Misao asintió por toda respuesta, mientras que sus mejillas parecían estallar por el rubor tan intenso que las cubría. - Pero... -dijo ella de pronto.- Quiero aclarar que yo no le estoy pidiendo nada, Aoshi-sama... Yo solamente quiero estar a su lado y que usted sea feliz... Eso es lo más.  
- Misao.  
- ...importante para mí, así que yo comprenderé perfectamente si usted.  
- Misao.  
- ... no puede corresponderme de esa manera, además que...

No pudo continuar al sentir uno de los índices de Aoshi sobre sus labios.  
- Misao... yo...

No podía esperar más: o era ahora o no sería nunca. La miró fijamente con sus fríos ojos azules, los cuales fueron suavizándose y volviéndose más expresivos, más... vivos.  
- Yo también te amo...

Si antes las mejillas de Misao estaban a punto de reventar, hubiesen quedado pálidas al compararlas con la intensidad del rubor que tenían ahora.  
¿C... cómo ha dicho?  
- Que yo también te amo...

No lo podía creer... Esto era algo... ¡Impensable¡Imposible! Incluso sentía miedo de despertar en cualquier momento y ver que solamente se trataba de un sueño... Pero no despertó... Ambos estaban ahí, mirándose intensamente como si fuese la primera vez, como si nunca antes se hubiesen visto... Pero entonces los temores de Aoshi vinieron a él de nuevo... Sus ojos se opacaron levemente y se apartaron de la mirada de Misao, quien se quedó un poco extrañada.  
- Aoshi-sama.  
- Pero... hay algo que debo hablar contigo... antes que cualquier otra cosa...

Misao se dispuso a escucharlo.  
- Temo por ti... -comenzó a decirle.- Tu vida corrió mucho peligro en esta batalla... Y yo no podría perdonarme a mí mismo si algo llegase a ocurrirte... Tú sabes que aunque en esta era reina una relativa paz, siguen habiendo muchos peligros y yo, como ex-Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu, aún tengo enemigos que estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier en mi contra... Como atentar en contra de la persona que amo...

Misao se sonrojó intensamente. "La persona que amo..." ¡Esa frase se escuchaba tan bien, saliendo de los labios de Aoshi-sama! Y más ahora que sabía que esa persona que él ama, es nada más y nada menos que ella.  
- Con el paso del tiempo, las fuerzas se van terminando... y temo que llegue el día en el que no sea capaz de defenderte si llega a suceder algo malo, o que en alguna misión te suceda algo... Esta vez estuviste ante demasiado peligro y si algo te hubiese sucedido, sería enteramente mi culpa.  
- Pero... -dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.- Nada sucedió... y si hubiese pasado, no hubiese sido su culpa... Soy yo quien siempre escoge ir tras usted, por muy peligrosa que sea la situación. Soy yo quien decide poner en riesgo mi vida... con tal de estar a su lado...

Misao esbozó una dulce sonrisa, que llenó de calor el corazón de Aoshi.  
- Aoshi-sama... -dijo ella, posando una de sus pequeñas manos en la mejilla de Aoshi.- A mí no me importaría nada... con tal de estar a su lado... ¿Estás segura-preguntó él, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.  
- Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida...

Los ojos de ambos chocaron intensamente, cada uno explorando en la mirada del otro... Y observando su propio reflejo en los ojos de la persona amada...

Sus alientos se sentían muy cerca, con sólo unos centímetros separando sus rostros y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, como saboreando cada segundo de lo que estaba sucediendo; reteniendo en sus memorias cada sensación en su corazón...

Se besaron... El primer contacto con los labios del otro les hizo sentir un intenso escalofrío que recorría sus cuerpos. Las manos de Misao rodearon el cuello de Aoshi, mientras que éste la sujetaba por la cintura, oprimiéndola contra sí. Sus labios recorrían lentamente los del otro, como reconociendo este nuevo territorio recién conquistado... Era un beso suave, lento, puro... un beso concebido cual si fuese un hijo, nacido del amor que ambos sentían...

Se separaron. Hubiesen podido seguir eternamente de no ser por cierta ley natural que dice que todo organismo vivo debe respirar o de lo contrario morirá.  
- Aoshi... -susurró Misao, con sus ojos fijos en el ex Okashira y sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas y el calor que había quedado en sus labios. Su corazón casi saltaba de su pecho, de la inmensa alegría que sentía. Ya no habían más dudas, ya no más temores...

Aoshi sonrió, ante la sorpresa de Misao. Era la sonrisa más pura y hermosa que ella jamás hubiese visto... La grabó en su mente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amado. Podría permanecer así toda la vida, observándolo y sintiendo cómo su amor por él crecía a cada segundo...

Había librado una gran batalla contra su corazón en estos últimos días, pero había perdido. Y agradecía a Kami-sama porque fue así. Ahora que tenía el amor de Aoshi, no necesitaba nada más en esta vida...

* * *

Snif, snif (Lita lagrimea al releer lo escrito) ¡Amo a esta parejaaaaa! 

¡Bah! Me equivoqué. Voy a necesitar otro capítulo para concluir, aunque este me salió... ¿corto? (Bueno, todos mis capítulos son cortos...)

Maldito editor de Yo subo los archivos tan ¡perfectos! y se come hasta los guiones de los diálogos... Pero bueno

En fin, mis agradecimientos a Vanina (Que creeme que ya aprendí las sabias palabras de Gabo Márquez... Aunque ojalá las hubiese aprendido de otra manera...), misao shinomori-12 (Aquí está la continuación), Karla (¡No te cortes las venaaaas!), Ania-san, Alcione Chan (Muchas gracias por los animos. ¡En verdad!), aska ishida, gaby (que ya tienes ahí la conversación XD Aunque siento que es mucha palabra y poca acción..) Justary-san (Bueno, ya que hablas de compensación, hasta un capítulo más de lo pensado me salió U)  
Y nos vemos a la próxima.

Lita Kino.


	11. Capítulo 11

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**Capítulo XI**

He aquí una frase que creí que nunca escribiría, pero aquí va: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON. Eso sí que es más romántico que cachondo, pero igual, es mejor advertir.

* * *

Quien dijo que los sueños nunca se cumplían, no pudo estar más equivocado. (N.A: Sólo tiene razón cuando se refiere a Lita U) Porque el sueño de siempre de la pequeña Comadreja era ahora la más feliz de las realidades. 

Los días siguientes que transcurrieron luego de que los sentimientos de ambos salieran a la luz, fueron los días más felices de su vida. Luego de recuperarse completamente, Misao se había reincorporado a sus actividades en el Aoiya.  
- Nunca Misao había trabajado tan eficientemente como ahora... -dijo Okon a Okina mientras conversaban a media tarde.  
- Claro. Entre más feliz se es, se trabaja mejor. -meditó el anciano.  
- Y aunque ahora tengamos más clientes que nunca, siempre le sobran un par de horas para estar con Aoshi...

Eso se había vuelto ya una costumbre. La hora del té de Aoshi ahora eran "las horas del té", puesto que Misao pasaba con él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.  
- ¿Estará bien que pasen tanto tiempo juntos... y solos? -preguntó Okon, casi como para sí.  
- No veo nada malo en ello. -dijo Okina.- Seguro que Misao se pasa el tiempo hablándole a Aoshi de cualquier cosa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los labios de Aoshi viajaban sobre el rostro y el cuello de Misao, reconociendo cada milímetro de su piel, sintiendo la suavidad, la tersura, el calor que emanaba. El dulce y embriagante aroma de la joven invadía sus sentidos, mientras sentía las suaves manos que tanto amaba formar ardientes surcos en su espalda.  
- Aoshi-sama... -susurró ella; su suave voz rompiendo el perfecto silencio antes de que los labios de ambos volvieran a fundirse en un apasionado beso.  
- No... me llames... -sama... -dijo él, con su respiración entrecortada, besándola más profundamente aún y con sus grandes manos acariciando el plano vientre de Misao mientras ésta revolvía sus negro y lacio cabello, enredándolo entre sus menudos dedos.

De pronto él se detuvo. Sus ojos de frío azul observaron el dulce rostro de Misao, su negro cabello cayendo como una cascada, la leve transpiración en su piel, su menuda figura... Pero sobre todo sus grandes ojos, tan puros y vivaces al mismo tiempo, que a su vez lo observaban con un especial brillo... Con el especial brillo del amor.  
- ¿En qué piensa? -preguntó ella con una dulce sonrisa.  
- En cuánto te amo... -respondió él sinceramente.- Y que entre más te observo, más amor siento por ti y más afortunado me siento...

Misao acarició dulcemente el rostro de Aoshi, mientras él cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del suave contacto de las tibias manos en él. Ver esa pacífica expresión en el rostro de su Aoshi-sama era sin lugar a dudas una de las cosas que más amaba... Y más aún ver cómo sus finos labios se curvaban en la más pura de las sonrisas.  
- Estoy recordando algo... -dijo Misao de pronto, haciendo que Aoshi abriera sus ojos de nuevo.  
- ¿Qué cosa es? -preguntó él con curiosidad.  
- Aquella vez que volvió muy malherido al Aoiya después de una misión y pasó dos días completos con gran fiebre.  
- Y que al despertar vi a un ángel durmiendo a mi lado... -interrumpió él, ante la sorpresa y sonrojo de la joven.  
- Esa noche... Yo no pude resistir la tentación de acariciar su rostro... -confesó.- Y entonces... usted sonrió.  
- Entonces en verdad no fue un sueño... -dijo él casi como para sí mismo. Misao lo observó sin comprender.- Esa noche soñaba contigo... O más bien creí soñar.  
- Entonces... -sonrió Misao.- ...esa sonrisa sí era para mí.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en el más dulce de los besos, mientras las manos de Aoshi viajaban por la espalda de Misao y ella rodeaba el cuello de su amado con los brazos. Y la dulzura se fue transformando pasión pura, en un afán desenfrenado por sentir que eran uno; que se pertenecían mutuamente y para siempre.  
- Creo que... -dijo él, cortando el apasionado beso.- ...deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que otra cosa suceda.  
- ¿Tan malo sería que sucediera? -preguntó ella poniendo una inocente mirada que hizo sonreír a Aoshi.  
- Malo no. Pero para el honor de una Okashira, sí sería algo incorrecto.

Era la primera vez que Aoshi la llamaba Okashira y eso la hizo sentir enormemente feliz. - Entonces vamos con los demás, Aoshi-sama.  
- ¿De nuevo -sama? -preguntó él.  
- Creo que me gusta mucho como suena. -sonrió Misao.- Pero dejaré de tratarlo así cuando llegue el día en el que usted se convierta en mi esposo.

Su esposo... No sonaba mal ante los oídos de Aoshi. Nada mal. Además que sabía que de seguir así, llegaría el momento en el que no podría controlarse y dejando de lado incluso el honor, tomaría a la mujer que amaba como suya. No deseaba esperar mucho tiempo más...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En todo Kyoto, no se hablaba de otra cosa más que del futuro matrimonio de la Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu, a la cual el apuesto ex Okashira, para sorpresa de todos, le había pedido matrimonio hacía unos días, en la fiesta del Tanabata (1), a tan sólo unas semanas de haber comenzado su relación. Y si en Kyoto, ese era el tema de moda, sobra decir la locura que se vivía en el mismísimo Aoiya con respecto a eso.  
- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¿Qué es esto? -dijo Misao, viéndose en el espejo.  
- Calma, Misao... Solamente es una yukata de verano...

Okon y Omasu habían llegado muy temprano esa mañana a despertar a Misao. Llevaban una enorme pila de kimonos y yukatas, de todos los tipos, colores y estampados para probarle a la joven.  
- ¿Y por qué tengo que ponerme ESTO? -dijo, viendo las finas mangas celestes con ramilletes de lirios dibujados.  
- Porque si te vas a convertir en una esposa -dijo Okon, a quien aún le sonaba extraño decir la palabra "esposa" relacionada a Misao.-, tienes que vestirte como tal.

Eso definitivamente no le agradaba. Misao sencillamente no podía comprender por qué las mujeres debían de llevar una ropa tan incómoda... Y eso que se trataba solamente de una yukata de verano... No quería ni imaginarse lo que sería con un pesado kimono...

Se dedicaron toda la mañana a probar, una tras otra, todas las prendas que habían llevado a la joven. Y no sólo eso: También le decomisaron la ropa con la que solía andar en Kyoto, sus trajes de ninja... ¡Todo! Y colocaron la ropa nueva en su lugar.  
- Para que te acostumbres a usarlos. -concluyó Omasu antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza tras de sí, dejando a una Misao SD, con ríos de lágrimas en sus ojos.  
- Bueno... -dijo para sí misma, suspirando y viéndose en un espejo. No tenía más opción que quedarse con esas fachas en lo que encontraba su verdadera ropa de donde fuera que la hubiesen ocultado Okon y Omasu. Aún no había trenzado su cabello y, como era un día caluroso, decidió variar un poco y recogérselo un poco con unos ganchillos.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, a ver si estaba listo el desayuno. Necesitaba comer y salir lo más pronto posible a seguir arreglando asuntos de la boda... para la cual sólo quedaban dos semanas... Aún quedaban muchas cosas pendientes por hacer

Todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa. Incluso Aoshi, que aún ahora en calidad de su prometido, raras veces comía con el resto de ellos. Le dedicó una de esas miradas que sólo ella comprendía, mientras Okina exclamaba:  
- ¡Mi ángel Misao! En verdad te ves preciosa.  
- ¿Verdad? -sonrieron Okon y Omasu, orgullosas de su iniciativa y dándoles un codazo a Shiro y Kuro.  
- Ouch! Sí.  
- Tienen, ouch, razón.  
- Bueno... Si ustedes lo dicen... -suspiró Misao.  
- ¿Saldrás esta mañana? -preguntó Okina.  
- Pues sí... Debo ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas y además Sae quiere que vaya al Shirobeko para ver los menús disponibles.  
- Muy amable de parte de Sae el ofrecerse para preparar la comida de la boda. -dijo Omasu, en parte molesta porque Misao hubiese aceptado el ofrecimiento de Sae en lugar de la propia comida del Aoiya y en parte aliviada porque así podría disfrutar mejor de la fiesta.

Transcurrió el desayuno sin complicaciones y tanto Misao como Aoshi se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la mesa; ella agradeciendo por la comida y él con una leve inclinación. Salieron al mismo tiempo del Aoiya.  
- Mmm... ¿de verdad crees que él sea todo lo lindo que dice ella que es? -preguntó Okon.  
- A veces lo dudo... -respondió Omasu.- Sigue siendo de lo más frío y distante.  
- Denle tiempo a Aoshi. -dijo Okina, sin quitar la vista de su plato.- Él nunca llegará a ser tan abierto como Himura, por ejemplo. Pero lo que de verdad importa es que ama a mi pequeña Misao, la única capaz de tornar en calidez su frialdad...

Tanto Aoshi como Misao coincidían en una parte del trayecto, pues él iba al templo Zen y ella al Shirobeko, por lo que se fueron juntos por el camino. Conversaban sobre algún tema cualquiera, cuando Misao se interrumpió al ver que Aoshi la observaba detenidamente.  
- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó ella curiosa.  
- No creí que fuera posible verte más bella de lo que eres. Pero veo que me equivoqué.  
- ¿Lo dice en serio? -dijo ella, sonrojándose intensamente.  
- Nunca he dicho nada más en serio. -respondió él, con profunda voz.  
- Siendo así... creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esta ropa. -sonrió Misao. En eso llegaron al Shirobeko.  
- Servida, señorita. -dijo Aoshi, haciendo una leve inclinación, cosa que hizo gracia a Misao.  
- Hasta luego... amor... -respondió ella, sus mejillas cubiertas de grana y sus ojos fijos en los de él. Pero entonces se volvió a ver hacia ambos lados de la calle y, luego de asegurarse de que no venía nadie, dio un rápido beso en los labios a Aoshi y entró al Shirobeko.

Y los días pasaban, mientras que en el Aoiya el movimiento aumentaba a medida que el día de la boda estaba más cerca. Y uno de esos días, hizo su aparición el ahora reducido Kenshin-gumi.  
- ¡Himura¡Kaoru! Pero... ¡Pero que cosita tan mona! -exclamó Misao al verlos llegar y más aún al ver al pequeño Kenji, el mismo reflejo de su padre, en los brazos de Kaoru.- ¿Y Yahiko?  
- ¡Aquí estoy! -escuchó una ahogada voz tras una pila de maletas y cajas. Sin ningún cuidado las dejó caer al suelo.- ¡Uf¡Nunca creí que una busu necesitara llevar tantas cosas para su mocoso!  
- ¿A quién llamas mocoso? -exclamó Kaoru, a quien no le importaba que la llamara "busu" con tal de que no dijera nada de su hijo, con una vena saltando de su sien y pegándole a Yahiko con un mazo sacado de quién sabe dónde.  
- Megumi no podrá venir. -dijo Misao a Kenshin, mientras Yahiko y Kaoru continuaban peleando.- Tiene muchos pacientes por atender, así que no puede cerrar su consultorio en Aizu. - Es una lástima. -dijo el ex Rurouni.- Tae y Tsubame vendrán mañana.  
- Y como el Cabeza de Gallo anda quién sabe en qué parte del mundo, se perderá de un gran banquete... Aunque quizás es mejor que no venga...

Misao imagina a Sanosuke señalándola mientras grita: "¡Una comadreja con kimono nupcial!" (N.A: Bueno... Saito seguro imaginaría una comadreja congelada en un gran cubo de hielo U)

Y el día en el que la Comadreja en verdad portaría un kimono nupcial, llegó. Okon, Omasu y Kaoru se encargaron de vestirla y peinarla y mientras una acomodaba las almohadillas para que el kimono no se arrugara, la otra peinaba su cabello y acomodaba el tocado, que llevaba muchos ornamentos para atraer la buena suerte en su nueva vida y la otra se dedicaba a dar pequeñísimos toques de maquillaje a su rostro.  
- ¡Qué envidia! -dijo Omasu con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Misao ya arreglada.  
- ¡Si tan sólo yo me hubiera visto igual de bonita en mi boda! -suspiró Kaoru.  
- Si tan sólo YO tuviera una boda... -se lamentó Okon mientras pensaba en cierto maestro llamado Hiko Seijuro.  
- ¡Ya es hora! -se asomó Yahiko a la habitación.

Misao sintió un gran vacío en su estómago. Por fin, años de espera llegaban a su feliz término. Por fin ella sería Shinomori Misao, la esposa del hombre que amaba desde que era una niña. Por fin comenzaba la vida que siempre había soñado, al lado de su amado Aoshi. Sabía que problemas irían y vendrían, como a todos en esta vida, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que sería capaz de enfrentar cuantas dificultades de presentasen mientras fuera de la mano del único hombre al que había amado...

¿Nervioso? -preguntó Kenshin.  
- No. -fue la simple respuesta de Aoshi. Lucía sumamente guapo (más de lo que ya es normalmente) con ese traje ceremonial negro. Agregó:- El nerviosismo es sinónimo de duda y no tengo ninguna.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan seguro de algo. Amaba a Misao y solamente deseaba pasar el resto de su vida viviendo en paz y tranquilidad con ella a su lado y ahora sería el comienzo de esa vida. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un intenso escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al verla entrar en la estancia con su fino kimono blanco y su ramo de azucenas en las manos.

Kenshin, Kaoru, el pequeño Kenji, Yahiko, Okon, Omasu, Okina, Shiro, Kuro, Sae, Tae, Tsubame, Hiko (a quien cierto par de ninjas invitaron diciéndole que habría mucho sake) e incluso Tokyo y Eiji estaban presentes. Eran pocas personas y una ceremonia muy sencilla; sin embargo ninguno había estado nunca en una boda tan hermosa.  
- Y así como ellos hacen sus votos ahora -murmuró Kaoru al oído de Kenshin.- Yo quiero renovar mis votos contigo, anata.  
- Te amo, Kaoru... -respondió también en murmullos Kenshin, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y su hijo lo miraba con sus ojitos violetas.  
- ¡Mi pequeña Misao! -lloraba Okina.  
- Misao se está casando... -sollozó Okon.  
- Si... snif... Es tan triste... -gimoteó Omasu. Aunque no se sabía su las jóvenes ninjas lloraban por lo conmovedor de la boda o por su calidad de solteronas. Mientras tanto Shiro y Kuro pensaban en el delicioso banquete que se avecinaba.

Tsubame lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia el sitio donde Yahiko estaba sentado, mientras se sonrojaba intensamente. No se dio cuenta que él la miraba rápidamente de la misma manera.  
- Incluso Shinomori ha sentado cabeza ya... -Hiko.- ¿No sería tiempo de que el gran Seijuro Hiko Treceavo buscase una esposa también¡Bah! No lo creo. Soy demasiado para cualquier mujer.  
- ¿Y tú no lloras? -pregunto Eiji a Tokyo.  
- No, no lloro. -contestó ella.- Solamente recuerdo mi propia boda -esbozó una dulce sonrisa- y pido a Kami-sama que cuide a Hajime, donde sea que se encuentre de misión ahora y que me permita volverlo a ver.

Y como la autora no tiene ni la más mínima idea de la forma en la que se celebraba el ritual de matrimonio en el Japón de la Era Meiji, se limitó a decir que la boda concluyó y todos los invitados se dirigieron a felicitar al ahora matrimonio. Sobra decir que Misao no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía, mientras que Aoshi... Bueno, seguía viéndose tan frío como siempre, pero sólo él sabía lo realizado que se sentía ahora. Llegó la fiesta, donde comieron hasta casi reventar la deliciosa comida de Sae (ayudada por su hermana Tae) y Okina bebió hasta caer dormido en medio del salón mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles sobre el pequeño ángel que ahora se iba de su lado.  
- El carruaje está ya afuera. -dijo Kuro, unas horas después, entrando en la estancia.  
- Bien. Es hora de irnos. -dijo Aoshi a Misao. Harían un pequeño viaje de bodas hasta Hokkaido y debían ir a tomar el tren a la estación. Se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación a modo de despedida y agradeció a los invitados por asistir a la boda antes de tomar la mano de Misao y conducirla hasta el carruaje.  
- ¡Mi bebé! -lloraba Okina en su borrachera, mientras se abrazaba a Misao. Okon y Omasu lo apartaron de un golpe para que Misao pudiera irse.  
- Hasta luego... -sollozó Omasu.  
- Cuídate mucho... -Okon se despidió de ella.  
- ¡Misao! -Le gritó Kaoru.- ¡Recuerda los consejos que te di!  
- Ehh... Misao enrojeció completamente. El carruaje partió y sólo alcanzó a articular- Si.  
- ¿Consejos? -preguntaron las jóvenes onmitzu.  
- Cosas de mujeres... -sonrió Kaoru.- De mujeres casadas, jeje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoshi dio la propina al mozo que había traído sus maletas y cerró la puerta. Misao quitó el tocado que llevaba en su cabeza y sus lacios cabellos cayeron sobre sus hombros, mientras observaba curiosa el vagón en el que se encontraban: Era prácticamente una habitación amueblada al estilo occidental, con un par de sillas, una mesita, un ropero y una gran cama. Además, era el último vagón de todo el tren y solamente estaban ellos dos. El sólo pensar en ello hizo que por su espalda subiera un escalofrío... que le supo extrañamente delicioso.

Al parecer, Aoshi no tenía ni la más mínima intención de desperdiciar ese largo trayecto a Hokkaido. Sin mediar palabra alguna, fue hacia cada una de las ventanas, cerrando las persianas y cortinas para evitar el paso de la luz, hasta que la estancia quedó en penumbras. Cada uno podía distinguir la silueta del otro entre las sombras, hasta que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando al nuevo ambiente. Fue entonces que Misao vio los profundos ojos azules de Aoshi, ahora fijos en ella. Y sin más, él se acercó y la besó. Era un beso suave, dulce... que poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso apasionado, en un combate entre los labios de ambos. Era como si cada uno tuviese una insaciable sed del otro, como si no existiese nada más que ese beso eterno que llenaba de calor sus cuerpos, que hacía experimentar en Misao sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido.

Él la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y la acostó en la gran cama, colocándose a su lado. Entonces volvieron a besarse con más ardor que antes, mientras que los brazos de Misao rodeaban el cuello de Aoshi y las manos de éste acariciaban el cuerpo de su ahora esposa por encima del kimono nupcial. Comenzó a desatar el obi con delicadeza, mientras Misao aflojaba el gi de Aoshi. Cuando las delicadas manos de la joven entraron en contacto con la piel del ninja, éste notó que estaban frías.  
- ¿Nerviosa? -preguntó él, su mirada fija en los ojos de Misao y sus manos acariciándola suavemente.  
- Un poco... -sonrió tímidamente. Pero muy a pesar de su leve nerviosismo, lo deseaba... Y mucho. A pesar de nunca haber hecho el amor con nadie, sentía un intenso fuego en su interior que la consumía y sus instintos le dictaban lo que debía hacer para apagarlo...

Tomó a Aoshi del cuello y lo acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Sentir los labios del hombre que amaba al compás de los suyos era algo que nunca quería dejar de sentir. Él consiguió hábilmente retirar el kimono nupcial y comenzó a explorar con sus labios el perfecto cuerpo de Misao. Inició besando suavemente su cuello a la vez que con sus manos bajaba hasta los delicados senos de la joven y los acariciaba con delicadeza.

Misao soltó un leve suspiro. Se sentían tan bien las manos de Aoshi acariciándola, produciéndole esa deliciosa sensación de leve cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo... Sabía que su cuerpo era muy delgado, que sus senos eran muy pequeños y sus caderas muy estrechas... Mucho tiempo le había preocupado no gustarle a Aoshi en ese aspecto, pero el rostro de fascinación que tenía él ahora, mientras la contemplaba, hacía que sus temores desaparecieran... Y como si él supiera lo que ella estaba pensando, susurró a su oído:  
- Eres perfecta... -su voz tenía un aire sumamente sensual, mientras que el suave roce de sus manos demostraba que sus palabras eran ciertas. Y sus labios tomaron el lugar de sus manos en los perfectos senos, a la vez que Misao suspiraba cada vez más intensamente al sentirlo.

Estaba en la gloria. Nunca antes había tenido una sensación tan placentera. Sentía cómo su corazón bombeaba fuertemente, mientras que los escalofríos de placer en su espalda se habían hecho permanentes. Una de sus pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciar el negro cabello de Aoshi, mientras de manera instintiva lo oprimía más contra su pecho y entre tanto, él se deleitaba no sólo al sentir la tersa piel y el delicado aroma de la mujer que amaba, sino también al escuchar los gemidos de placer salir de sus labios.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, con un rápido movimiento, Misao lo hizo recostarse. Acarició su rostro, mientras miraba por unos segundos esos profundos ojos azules que la llevaban a la locura y besó sus labios como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras comenzaba a reconocer con su tacto las amadas facciones del ninja. Sus besos pasaron de los labios a las mejillas y luego al cuello, mientras sus manos se posaban en sus perfectos pectorales y acariciaban los surcos de sus cicatrices, esas cicatrices que contaban la historia de aquel hombre que había amado desde siempre. Luego de dibujarlas con sus manos, las recorrió con sus labios mientras acariciaba los costados del cuerpo de Aoshi, su bien formado estómago, mientras él suspiraba levemente.  
- ¡Dios! -exclamó Misao.- Te amo tanto...

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, mientras que sus instintos le dijeron que debía deshacerse de todo aquello que impidiera el pleno contacto de las pieles de ambos y así lo hizo: Las últimas prendas de ropa terminaron en el piso y volvieron a besarse lenta, pero sensualmente, mientras Aoshi se posicionaba sobre ella, sintiendo esta vez por completo el calor de su cuerpo, el roce de sus caderas... Había llegado el momento en el que dejarían de ser dos personas para convertirse en una, uniéndose en esta lenta danza amorosa...

Misao sintió una leve punzada de dolor, soltando un leve quejido que se perdió en el profundo beso que Aoshi le dio en ese momento, esperando que su cuerpo se acoplara a él. Acarició su rostro para relajarla, mientras la miraba profundamente. Luego de un momento comenzó a moverse, mientras que el leve dolor de antes se transformaba en el más dulce de los placeres, que se iba volviendo cada vez más intenso a medida que el clímax se iba acercando... Ambos podían sentirlo... Misao pronunciaba el nombre de Aoshi entre suspiros entrecortados por su agitada respiración, mientras que él arremetía cada vez más fuerte. Y el clímax llegó. El cuerpo de Misao se estremeció como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras una nueva sensación recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Los músculos de Aoshi se tensaron, llevándolo al culmen del placer.

Cayó exhausto al lado de Misao, mientras ésta se recuperaba de toda la gama de nuevas sensaciones que había experimentado esa noche. Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poco, la joven se volvió hacia él y extendió su mano, acariciando los cabellos de ébano del hombre que ahora era suyo, así como ella era de él... Suyo... Ambos se pertenecían ahora mutuamente y para siempre Aoshi se volvió hacia ella y tomándola de la cintura, la abrazó contra sí. Ella se acomodó en el perfecto pecho del ninja, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la nueva felicidad que embargaba su corazón.  
- Te amo... -susurró él en su oído.  
- Y yo a ti. -sonrió ella, dándole luego un pequeño beso en los labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ésa era sin duda la más hermosa de todas las noches. La luna y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo, no había ni una tan sola nube y la brisa soplaba lentamente, haciendo una delicada música al pasar entre las ramas de los árboles. Pero para la joven Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu, esas eran nimiedades comparadas con la gran luz de felicidad que emanaba de su corazón.

Su Aoshi-sama estaba acostado a su lado y dormía pacíficamente. Pero no era más su "Aoshi-sama", sino su esposo. Su rostro estaba sereno y ella podría pasarse en resto de su vida tan sólo contemplándolo... Atrás habían quedado los problemas. Atrás habían quedado las interminables batallas de su mente contra su corazón. Éste último había ganado totalmente, para suerte de ella. Atrás habían quedado también las batallas sangrientas. Lo único que vislumbraba ahora su vida serían años felices. Quizás vendrían otras batallas muy distintas a las enfrentadas hasta el momento, eso sólo Kami-sama lo sabía; pero sabiendo que Aoshi la amaba, sería capaz de enfrentar todo lo que se presentase.

Por lo menos ahora sabía que para conseguir la felicidad siempre hay que librar una dura batalla.

_"La felicidad siempre se encuentra... después de la batalla..."_

**OOOOO EL FIN OOOOO**

(1) Si recuerdan la fiesta del Tanabata, que se celebra el 7 de julio, se basa en una leyenda de dos enamorados que se convirtieron en estrellas y estas estrellas (Altair y Vega) se juntan en el cielo sólo una vez al año. Se dice que si una pareja se compromete en este día, su unión será bendecida para siempre por estos estelares amantes. (Y como extra: ese capítulo de Rurouni donde sale el lío del anillo en la fiesta del Tanabata es, a mi parecer, el más gracioso de todos, jajaja!)

* * *

Lita solloza releyendo lo escrito pero no llora por lo cursi... llora por el lemon 

¡Es que no saben lo que me ha costado escribir eso! TT He pasado NOCHES escribiendo de pedacito en pedacito¡porque es la primera vez que escribo uno! Y quería algo que fuera romántico, no pornográfico (que es lo más fácil), pero bueno, ustedes dirán qué tal. Y no me gusta la idea de Misao "Temerosa como una novia en su noche de bodas" porque... ¿Quién le tendría miedo a semejante pedazo de hombre?

Se preguntarán qué demonios hacían Saito Tokyo y Eiji en la boda. Pues esperen algún día la Extra Story donde cuento cómo fue que la conocieron.

Agradecimientos a:

sakuyastar (AMIGA MIAAAA! Ese lemon va dedicado a vos XD Que vos me lo pediste!), Ceci-Shinomori (Gracias por las flores!) Alcione Yil de Cfiro (Pues sí. Un final feliz para compensar lo triste. Aunque te digo que "De Amor y Dolor" será el único fic triste que escribiré. No me gustan ese tipo de historias. ¡Suerte con tus cosas!), Angel Nemesis (Oh, sí. Esta historia acaba más que bien, jeje. Y es que se lo merecen.), gabyhyatt (Que a ver si te gusta este capítulo ), Mikomi (Tú no querías que acabe... ¡Pero yo ta tenía prisa! Tengo cinco ideas más de fics AM que quiero llegar a escribir antes de morir, jejeje... Es que esta pareja es mi obsesión!)

Si alguien tiene la misma extraña costumbre que yo de coleccionar fics ajenos y desea que se lo mande, mándenme un e-mail y con gusto lo haré. (Sólo díganme si lo quieren en word o un zip (o rara) con los capítulos separados en notepad.)

Y creo que eso es todo. ¡Este fic se terminó! Y ahora, a lo que sigue.

Lita Kino.


End file.
